Cardinal sins
by Neissa
Summary: -"No, esto no puede ser, está mal" "¿Qué quieres que te diga, Granger? Somos grandes pecadores" Tabla de pecados capitales. Draco/Hermione. Completo. ¡Gracias a todos! "Para ver la continuación, id a mi perfil"
1. Vanidad

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece (creo que es obvio ¿no?). Los personajes y el entorno son de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo pongo el argumento.

**Advertencias**: Posible lemon más adelante. Este fic es una respuesta a Retos Literarios, tabla de Pecados Capitales.

**

* * *

**

**#1** **Vanidad**

- Ahí viene…

-¡Shhh! ¡Silencio, Amber, que nos puede oír!

- Mirad la ropa que lleva, ¡qué estilo tiene!

-¡Pero si lleva el uniforme masculino reglamentario!

-Sí, pero no me irás a decir que no le que de p…

-¡Callad, ahí viene!

Draco Malfoy dobló la esquina elegantemente con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Casi podía oír los suspiros que soltaban aquellas pobres ilusas por él. Ni ellas le interesaban ni pensaba corresponderlas —tal vez dentro de un par de años, cuando se quitaran esa pinta de crías—, pero admitía que aquellas ravenclaw de tercero tenían un gusto en chicos excelente.

Se alejó con seguridad de aquel pasillo mientras las risitas tontas de aquellas niñas se apagaban gradualmente. Sonrió arrogante. Otro día perfecto.

-¡No, Ron! Para este hechizo debes colocar la varita de esta manera… Así, muy bien.

Pronunció aún más su sonrisa. El día todavía podía mejorar.

Se dirigió con aire petulante hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella molesta y chirriante voz. La sangre sucia estaba intentando de nuevo que colisionaran las neuronas del cerebro del pobretón Weasel, para que surgiera un atisbo de utilidad. Algo imposible, pensó rodando los ojos, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de alguien que había creado una asociación para promover la liberación de los elfos domésticos —algo que, en su opinión, era cruel y denotaba un absoluto desprecio hacia la cultura élfica— y lo había llamado "pedo"? Y luego lo acusaba a él de tratar de forma pésima a esas criaturillas deformes. ¡Por lo menos cuando él pasaba los elfos le hacían una reverencia, mientras que la sola visión de una foto de la sangre sucia les hacía correr despavoridos! Por eso no los culpaba, tener una cara como la de esa rata de biblioteca debería suponer la pena máxima de Azkaban.

Riéndose entre dientes, se detuvo frente a ambos chicos. Los miró con superioridad y se pasó una mano por su platinado y cuidado cabello, mientras pensaba qué nueva e ingeniosa burla les podía soltar a esos estúpidos gryffindor.

-¿Querías algo, Malfoy?- le gruñó una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco volteó la cabeza con una mueca dibujada en la cara. El poderoso niño-que-vivió no soportaba no ser el centro de _su_ atención por un mísero momento, pensó con mofa.

Decidió arrojarle un hueso.

-De ti nada, Potty. ¿Por qué no vuelves al despacho del viejo para seguir ensayando esas frases sumamente heroicas que dirás cuando salves al mundo?-le espetó con burla.

No dándole tiempo para responder, volvió a centrar la atención en su objetivo principal.

-Weasley, debería darte vergüenza, una sangre sucia enseñando a un sangre limpia magia. Qué imagen tan patética.- escupió con veneno.

Vio como el chico se ponía rojo y se le aceleraba la respiración.

-¡Vete a la mierda, maldito hurón!- gritó haciendo un ademán de coger su varita mientras Draco se anotaba otro tanto.

El pelirrojo destilaba odio por sus pupilas, y eso satisfizo a Draco. Él era perfecto, y sus iguales lo aceptaban y trataban como tal. Ver cómo actuaba Ron le reafirmaba sus ideas de cuán inferior era ese chico. Cualquiera con un poco de vista y sentido común se daría cuenta que él era superior a cualquiera y que debían rendirle pleitesía. Pero Potter y compañía, no. Qué patético.

-Cuidado, Weasley me está apuntando con su intento de varita, qué miedo.- exclamó con desdén Draco.

-¡Serás…!- Harry también se adelantó y apuntó al slytherin con su varita.

Iba a lanzarles un hechizo que les quitara esa cara de payasos que tenían —si existía un encantamiento que produjera tal milagro— cuando la sangre sucia se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Basta ya, chicos! Os he dicho miles de veces que está prohibido pelearse.- les decía Hermione regañándoles.- Vámonos, que llegamos tarde a clase de pociones.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Draco, la chica pasó a su lado junto con sus dos malhumorados amigos sin mirarle siquiera ni dar señales de enfado o rabia.

Le estaba ignorando.

Aquello era inconcebible. ¿Por qué no le chillaba o le pegaba, como hizo en tercero? ¿Por qué no le demostraba lo inferior que era a sus pies? Su indiferencia era ofensiva, ¡nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy! Él era guapo, rico, inteligente, con un estatus social elevado y con grandes cualidades con las que podría llegar a escribir un libro. Esa impura estaba tratando de reírse de él no admitiendo cuál era su lugar, creyéndose importante.

Él le demostraría a esa vanidosa cuán baja era, ensalzando y reafirmando de paso su superioridad.

Era una promesa.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, ahí está. Agradecimientos a Ann y a León por su opinión y corrección, bendita su paciencia.

Gracias también a los que leen. Las críticas son bien recibidas; los flames, no.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Envidia

**Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece.

Muchas gracias por comentar a Pan*, beautifly92, Leon durmiente, Runa Kisara, pauli evans black, Hela Morrigan y sujey; y también a los que han puesto el fic en alertas. No sabéis cuanto me alegra que os gustara el primer capítulo.

Espero que este segundo también os guste. Sin más, ahí va.

* * *

**#2 Envidia**

Risas.

Oh, cómo las odiaba.

Demostraciones de agrado, de conformidad, de alegría… _De patética felicidad_.

Últimamente salían bastante a menudo de la boca de la sangre sucia. No sabía si siempre las había habido o si tenía algo que ver el que hubiera centrado su atención en ella. Prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron! El profesor Snape no es tan malo…

Más burlas hacia su mentor y profesor favorito, la única persona cuerda en ese maldito colegio de sangres sucias. Tener que lidiar con personas que no sabían apreciar esto era denigrante.

La desagradable voz de esa Weasel se hacía oír desde la mesa de Slytherin sin problema.

- ¡Nos bajó puntos por reírnos, Hermione! Y no me irás a decir que no estuvo buenísimo lo de la _Amortentia_.

La chica le miró con expresión de querer reñirle, pero se notaban los esfuerzos que hacía por no reír.

-No tuvo gracia, Ronald.

- ¡Qué dices! ¿No viste cómo tonteaba con Malfoy? "Excelente, señor Malfoy".- dijo Ron imitando la voz sedosa de su profesor de pociones.- "Nunca había visto tanta perfección. La textura, el gusto, la tonalidad,… Simplemente espléndido. Ya podrían hacerlo esos inútiles tan bien como usted". ¡Por Merlín, faltó muy poco para que le hiciera una invitación sobre una visita nocturna a su despacho!

Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas y Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

"Idiotas, reíd mientras podáis" pensó Draco apretando tanto los dientes que empezaron a dolerle. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran esos bufones para burlarse de esa manera de él? Envidia, eso era lo que tenían. Él elaboraba pociones antes y mejor que ellos y, por supuesto, el profesor Snape le elogiaba por ello. Además de patéticos, malos perdedores.

-Draco, enseguida empezará la segunda hora de pociones.- comentó a su derecha Pansy.

Pero él no prestaba atención a sus palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado observando la mesa Gryffindor lívido de rabia. Si las miradas matasen, Weasley estaría ya carcomido por los gusanos. Pero como no era un basilisco, tendría que aguantarse.

Se fijó en la sangre sucia, no se había unido a las burlas. Tal vez se pensaba tan especial que creía que no merecía la pena ni hablar de él. "Egocéntrica".

Ante las insistentes quejas de su compañera, no tuvo otra que levantarse y dirigirse de mal humor hacia las mazmorras.

Risas.

La sangre sucia no se reía como sus dos estúpidos amigos. El sonido de su voz era más claro y limpio, sin un atisbo de malicia. Sacudió la cabeza. "Será cosa de muggles" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta de que extrañas cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza. Debía estar volviéndose loco.

Apenas prestó atención a la clase, dejando que su compañera Pansy, casi tan buena como él en pociones, hiciera todo el trabajo. Pensaba en cómo podría vengarse de esos tres. De Potter y Weasley, por idiotas que se creían graciosos, y de Granger por ser una sangre sucia insoportable y engreída.

No tuvo que hacer nada.

Escuchó unas risitas a su lado y giró la cabeza para saber qué estaba pasando. Nott lanzaba miradas cómplices a su compañero Blaise, que parecía muy divertido por alguna razón desconocida. Llevaba en la mano un puñado de brotes de Luparia —algo que extrañó a Draco, pues en esta poción no se necesitaban— y se iba acercando disimuladamente al caldero de Weasley y Granger, quienes se hallaban discutiendo por lo que seguramente sería una estupidez y daban la espalda al recipiente de latón.

Cuando la sangre sucia se volvió hacia su caldero para seguir con la poción, esta burbujeaba con violencia y era de un color fangoso —y en verdad, parecía fango—. Extrañada, echó el siguiente ingrediente, raíz de Belladona.

Al instante, Draco comprendió la broma con una sonrisa burlona.

El caldero estalló, derramando a su paso un líquido viscoso y maloliente por el suelo y por una sorprendida chica.

Los alumnos de los calderos contiguos pegaron un brinco, pero recuperados del susto inicial se sumaron a la carcajada general que se había estallado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- inquirió Snape caminando hacia ellos, observando el desastre.- ¡_Reparo_! – exclamó apuntando a lo que quedaba del caldero de latón. Éste recuperó su forma inicial al instante.

El profesor dirigió su mirada hacia la imagen —"Verdaderamente patética"— de Granger abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo Snape saboreando cada una de sus palabras.- Señorita Granger, tendrá que cumplir un castigo después de la clase. Deberá recoger todo el desastre que ha provocado por no leer correctamente mis instrucciones.

La chica lo miró con espanto, no parecía muy acostumbrada a los castigos. "Patética sabelotodo que no incumple ni la más tonta norma".

-Profesor, ha sido culpa mía, debí haber cortado mal las raíces o cogería alguna planta que no era.- se apresuró a decir Ron saliendo en defensa de su amiga.- No puede castigar a Hermione, ella ha seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Draco pensó que debía irse con mucho cuidado, pues el complejo de héroe reprimido parecía ir expandiéndose.

-La verdad siempre sale a la luz. Con su incompetencia en el sagrado arte de las pociones no me extraña en absoluto que haya provocado tamaño desastre. Remplazará a Granger limpiando, y espero ver el suelo reluciente.

"Lo extraño sería que lo estuviera" pensó Draco mirando con repulsión el piso lleno de mugre.

-¡Pero qué dices, Ron!- oyó que le susurraba Granger a Weasley.- No, profesor, el caldero explotó después de que yo añadiera el último ingrediente, por lo que yo fui la única responsable de esto. No castigue a ron, yo soy la culpable de este accidente.- la voz de Granger rozaba la súplica. Draco hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡No, fui yo!- protestó Ron.

-Qué imagen tan enternecedora.- comentó Snape con desdén- Ya que ambos parecen culpables y lo admiten, compartirán el castigo. Y ahora…

No hubo nada en el resto de la clase que fuera digno de atención. Draco observó molesto como Hermione sonreía a Ron agradecida, y éste le guiñaba el ojo. Verdaderamente, se esperaba la estupidez de auto-incriminarse por parte de Weasley, pero ¿Granger? Al parecer era más estúpida de lo que aparentaba. ¿Por qué decir que había sido ella si Weasley había dedicido como un idiota cargar con el muerto? Carecía de sentido. "Gryffindors" pensó con sorna.

Al finalizar la clase, se dirigió junto con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle hacia un recoveco de las mazmorras, donde solían pasar las horas libres molestando a los de primero. A Pansy le gustaba casi tanto como a él "abusar" de sus privilegios como prefectos.

-Gracias, Ron. Fuiste muy amable al decir…

-No fue nada, Hermione.

Las voces de los chicos atrajeron la atención de los slytherin, dejando que un niño de segundo — increíblemente molesto, por cierto—aprovechara la oportunidad y se fuera corriendo de allí.

-"Gracias, Ron".-repitió Pansy con voz chillona.- Por Morgana, ¿se puede ser más ridícula que ella?

Draco sonrió. Pansy, al ser de su misma clase, podía distinguir sin problema a alguien inferior y actuar en consecuencia.

-Pero enserio, no tenías por que…

-¡Deja de repetirlo! ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Pansy bufó con burla y Crabbe y Goyle la imitaron. Draco los miró de reojo. "¿Para qué están los amigos?" repitió Draco mentalmente. Esa simple pregunta lo había dejado desconcertado, ¿habrían salido en su defensa Pansy, Goyle y Crabbe? ¿Habrían plantado cara a un profesor si le hubieran castigado injustamente? "No," pensó con amargura mientras veía como sus compañeros se burlaban de las palabras de Weasley, "no lo habrían hecho".

Pero, ¿acaso él habría hecho lo mismo que Weasley si hubiera sido Pansy la perjudicada? Lo dudaba.

Weasley había dicho que justo para eso estaban los amigos, para ayudarse entre sí. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso él no tenía amigos? Draco sacudió la cabeza con violencia ante la incredulidad de los presentes. Aquello era imposible. ¿Por qué él, que era superior en todos los aspectos a Granger, no poseía algo tan insignificante como eran los amigos?

Recordaba al niño de segundo de antes. Se había burlado del chico, y el muy arrogante le había contestado que las personas como él se quedaban sin amigos. ¡Maldito crío! "Pero, ¿y si tiene razón?" ¿Él problema era él? ¿Es que no era un buen amigo? ¿Qué tenía que le impedía tener amigos? Porque no podía ser algo que no poseyera porque, modestia a parte, él era perfecto.

Miró a la sangre sucia, que salía en ese momento de las mazmorras riendo junto al pobretón. En el hipotético caso —y remarcaba hipotético— de que Granger sí tuviera ese algo necesario para tener amigos, ¿qué era?

Risas.

Risas claras y limpias.

Se sintió enfermo al comprender qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Envidiaba a una sangre sucia.

Definitivamente, estaba volviéndose loco.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo a Ann (por betear el fic), a Sandra y a León (por darme su opinión). He estado dando muchas vueltas a este capítulo, y al final no ha acabado convenciéndome del todo =S Solo espero que a vosotros sí os haya gustado.

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Avaricia

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**Agradezco a Sealiah, Mad Aristocrat, León, Alexis, beautifly92, pauli evans black y Lady Arilyn de Rhimine; sus comentarios. No sabéis cuánto me alegra que os gustara el anterior capítulo (al contrario que a mí xD).**

**Siento la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo de inspiración terrible. Pero nada, ya está superado n_n**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste ;)**

* * *

#3 Avaricia

-¡Venga, Hermione! Si no me ayudas con Transformaciones, McGonagall me suspenderá. ¿Y qué voy a decirle a mi madre? Estabas presente cuando me amenazó con tenerme todo el verano estudiando si no aprobaba todo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa irónica y meneó la cabeza, provocando que los bucles castaños recogidos tras su oreja derecha se soltaran y se balancearan suavemente.

Mierda, estaba mirándola. Otra vez.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que envidiaba a la sangre sucia —algo denigrante y enfermizo para alguien de su estatus— no había podido despegar la mirada de ella. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de observarla y analizarla para resolver aquel humillante problema. Y tenía que ser cuanto antes.

-Claro, Ron. Pero ten en cuenta que a mí no me sobra el tiempo. La profesora Vector pone muchos deberes, y no son precisamente lo que se dice fáciles.- le respondió Hermione dando un bocado a un trozo de tarta de mermelada.

-¡Oh, sí! Gracias, Hermione.- exclamó Ron dándole un impulsivo abrazo.

Draco vio como Weasley la soltaba en el acto al darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, con las orejas coloradas y la mirada baja. Granger se limitó a mirarle con sorpresa. Se sintió irritado al ver como la sangre sucia empezaba a reírse. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la gracia?

Pero lo que hiciera ella no le importaba, se recordó una vez más con una mueca de fastidio. Aquello debía acabar cuanto antes. Empezaba a sospechar que se había puesto enfermo, pues los síntomas eran los mismos.

Delirio y náuseas.

El suave ulular de una bandada de lechuzas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era la hora del correo. Una lechuza leonada se depositó frente a él y estiró su pata para que Draco pudiera recoger el paquete. El chico lo desató y lo dejó a un lado, pues seguramente serían los dulces que le enviaba su madre al mes.

-¿Qué es eso, Hermione?- oyó que preguntaba el cara-rajada.- ¿Algo importante?

Draco ni se molestó en darse la vuelta, estaba seguro que sería alguna estupidez de aquellos tres, algo como que había una conspiración o que los mortífagos pretendían secuestrarle — ¡Ja! Como si Potter no deseara más publicidad— para poder hacer el numerito de todos los años. Eso era algo que le irritaba de sobremanera. Ellos siempre estaban metiéndose en líos y rompiendo miles de normas ¿y les castigaban? No, claro que no, porque ellos lo único que hacían era tratar de salvar el mundo de la más absoluta oscuridad. Por favor, ahora sí que necesitaba una bolsa para vomitar.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces por qué lo escondes?

Por un instante pensó en tener lástima a Granger por tener a ese descerebrado por amigo, pero como un Malfoy no siente compasión por los sangres sucias, se ahorró el sentimiento.

-No lo escondo.- oyó que protestaba la chica.

Se giró sin darse cuenta hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger ocultaba algo tras su espalda y Weasley la miraba ceñudo mientras devoraba —literalmente— un trozo de empanada de carne.

-Fii que lho effcondeff, Hermionne.

-¡No hables con la boca llena, Ron!

-Pero…

¿Por qué no podría haber sido su padre más insistente con su madre cuando estaban decidiendo a qué colegio iría? Por los menos los de Dumstrang no parecían tan idiotas.

-¡Vale!- exclamó Granger enfadada.- Si tanto os interesa, os diré que la carta es de Viktor, Viktor Krum. ¿Os acordáis de él?

Vale, retiraba lo dicho.

-¡¿Krum?!

-No empieces, Ron.- gruñó la chica guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Draco sintió como si le ardieran los ojos bajo los marrones de Hermione y los apartó con brusquedad, volviéndose hacia su mesa.

No volvió la mirada hacia atrás por si Granger continuaba mirándolo. Después de un rato se relajó, pues la chica había continuado discutiendo con sus amigos por la dichosa carta de Krum.

Krum.

No lo entendía. Cuando en cuarto se alojó con los Slytherin le pareció un chico bastante interesante y cuerdo, pero lo que estaba sucediendo lo contradecía totalmente. ¿Por qué le interesaba Granger? ¿Era por ese "algo" que ella tenía que Draco no podía identificar?

Comenzó a observar con detenimiento a la Gryffindor a hurtadillas —no podría soportar las burlas de sus compañeros si se daban cuenta de que estaba haciendo—.

Antes que nada, notó que Granger era una chica. Sí, podría sonar idiota, pero él siempre había pensado que los sangres sucias eran de otra especie. Tras su descubrimiento, miró tan intensamente a la chica que pensó lo raro que era que no estallase en llamas.

Era… aceptable.

Su pelo no era tan desastroso como lo fue en sus primeros cursos de Hogwarts —recordó la vez en que había bromeado con Goyle sobre el curioso parecido de ese pelo revuelto con un nido de pájaros—, ahora estaba más o menos estabilizado. Se fijó en los suaves bucles de Granger y sacudió la cabeza. Prosiguió su inspección con el ceño fruncido.

Su cara estaba cubierta de pecas — un defecto vulgar que nunca había padecido un Malfoy—, pero, extrañamente, le daban una expresión pícara al rostro. Sus ojos no eran nada especial, marrones —aunque debía admitir que el brillo que despedían cuando la chica se reía era fascinante—.

En cuanto a su cuerpo, bueno, no estaba tan curvado como los de la mayoría de chicas con las que había estado, pero algo sí tenía. Sus piernas, por ejemplo, eran un punto a su favor.

Draco apartó la mirada espantado y se giró bruscamente, dándole un codazo a Blaise y ganándose una mirada malhumorada del mismo. Pero eso no importaba.

¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir a Granger como a una sangre sucia, cosa que era por completo?

Si su padre le viera, no sólo le desheredaría, sino que le mandaría a un internado en Centroeuropa. Y Draco se habría ido de buena gana —aunque en esos momentos pensaba que el psiquiátrico era la mejor opción—.

Ya estaba, lo había decidido. A partir de eso momento ignoraría a Granger. Eso le supondría dos beneficios: Primero, no pensaría cosas que no debía pensar; y segundo, si a Granger le molestaba que la ignorasen la mitad que a él, aquello sería divertido.

Estaba hecho. A partir de ese momento no dirigiría ni la mirada a esa sangre sucia.

* * *

Dios, qué incomodo era.

Hermione se revolvió inquieta en su asiento mientras sentía la mirada de alguien clavándose en su nuca. Y lo peor es que sabía quien era ese alguien.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

Lo cierto era que Malfoy había estado comportándose de forma muy extraña estos últimos días. Lo notó por primera vez cuando discutía con Ron sobre la carta de Viktor, la semana pasada. Esa mirada que a primera vista parecía heladora la estaba abrasando.

Hermione se sentía extraña y confundida. No entendía su comportamiento. Al principio había pensado que esa nueva atención, cortesía de Malfoy, formaba parte de algún retorcido plan para humillarla. Desechó esa idea al cabo de unos días, al ver que no pasaba nada y que el chico, al verla por los pasillos, daba media vuelta y se iba con una mueca de fastidio.

Le irritaba de sobremanera no poder dar con lo que le pasaba —y, por qué no decirlo, le avergonzaba—.

Para ella, la atención del Slytherin era algo nuevo y desconcertante. Antes que él, ningún chico —exceptuando a Krum, a quien consideraba un gran amigo— se había fijado en ella. Y sí, había empezado a creer que Malfoy se fijaba en ella —aunque eso pudiera parecer algo completamente inverosímil—. Esas miradas de cariz intenso y escrutador hablaban por sí solas.

Pero eso a ella no la importaba, pasase lo que le pasase a Malfoy no era de su incumbencia. Había preferido no hablar del tema con Harry y Ron, pues daba por seguro que pensarían que Malfoy tramaba algo y que pensaba utilizarla.

Algo era seguro: No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo proceder en temas como ese. ¿Debía hablar con él? Lo más seguro en ese caso sería que Malfoy se riera en su cara diciendo que cómo había podido pensar que a él le interesaba una insignificante sangre sucia como ella. Y no sabría responder a aquello.

Harry y Ron apostarían por esperar a que el chico la dijera algo para luego burlarse de él. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ese no era su estilo, sabía muy bien lo que era el amor no correspondido, y ya de por sí era lo bastante doloroso. Hermione se sonrojó con violencia. ¿Amor? ¿Es que Malfoy podía sentir cosas como esa? Estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, no debía hacer suposiciones que luego estarían completamente alejadas de la realidad.

Bien, de acuerdo, Malfoy había dejado de molestarla, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo por ella. ¿Acaso no había utilizado ella misma la indiferencia como arma contra el prepotente Draco? Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Ya bastaba. Estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Lo más seguro era que Malfoy estuviera planeando algo para hacerla daño, no para cortejarla. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más segura estaba. Empezó a sentirse idiota al creer que a Malfoy podía gustarle. ¿Acaso no había sido víctima de sus burlas durante todos sus años en Hogwarts?

Hermione agachó su mirada hacia sus apuntes avergonzada. ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionada? Tal vez fuera porque se había sentido guapa por primera vez en su vida. No lo sabía, quizás lo que pasaba era que era masoquista. Sonrió ante esa absurda idea.

Decidió olvidar el asunto. Si Malfoy planeaba algo, que lo hiciera. Eso no la importaba.

Con renovadas esperanzas, levantó la mirada y se concentró en la clase de Transformaciones.

* * *

Aquello no funcionaba.

A pesar de su decisión de ignorarla, sus ojos lo traicionaban. Aquello lo irritaba de sobremanera. Estaba seguro de que la sangre sucia ya sospechaba algo, ya se la podía imaginar con sus estúpidos amigos burlándose de él —y estaba seguro de que sus propios "amigos" se les unirían—.

Golpeó con el puño la mesa de la sala común de Slytherin, asustando a un niño de primero que pasaba por su lado. No estaba bien, se estaba _obsesionando_ con la sangre sucia. Sonrió de medio lado.

Ya sabía la solución infalible que había para olvidarse de una chica.

Granger sería suya, y eso sería todo.

* * *

**Doy las gracias a León y a Anny por darme su opnión sobre el fic y comentarme sus fallos (¿Qué haría sin vosotros?). **

**En el siguiente capítulo ya empiezan a haber acercamientos entre Draco y Hermione, y ambos tienen que poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. **

**Las opiniones y las críticas son siempre bien recibidas ;)**

**Siguiente pecado: Gula.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Gula

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero con los estudios no puedo -.-' Agradezco muchísimo a las personas que me han dejado un mensaje animándome a continuar, os dedico a vosotros este capítulo, y a los que leen desde las sombras.**

**Sin más, lo que tanto tiempo me a costado publicar. Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**#4 Gula**

Echó una mirada frenética atrás por cuarta vez. Sentía que alguien la seguía, y no era la primera vez.

Durante toda esa semana, había sentido como alguien la observaba y la perseguía cuando no estaba con Ron y Harry. Y aquello la ponía muy, muy nerviosa.

Giró la esquina de aquel pasillo desierto y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Todo estaba en su cabeza. Nadie la seguía, nadie la observaba, nadie quería hacerledaño. Se repitió estas palabras en un vano intento de auto-convencerse.

Pero siempre le venía un nombre a la cabeza cuando se sentía así.

Hermione apretó los libros contra su pecho con fuerza. Volvían a seguirla. Torció la esquina del segundo piso y aceleró la marcha hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar donde se sentía protegida. Entró en la sala como una exhalación, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Madame Pince. Se dirigió hacia una mesa oculta por unas estanterías de libros y esperó.

Nada.

Suspiró aliviada y se levantó a coger un libro de botánica para el trabajo de herbología. Se estaba volviendo una paranoica. Tal vez fuera verdad aquello de que la guerra cambiaba a la gente —aunque esperaba no volverse como Moddy—. Y eso que siempre era ella la que reprendía a Harry por andar con desconfianzas. Se imaginaba lo nervioso que se pondría si le comentaba sus sospechas —Ron, simplemente, le diría que estudiar tanto le había fundido el cerebro—. Adoraba a sus amigos, pero había cosas que era mejor no compartir.

Estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones que casi pegó un salto por la impresión de ver a cierto Slytherin en la mesa contigua a la suya. Era normal que estuviera allí, estaban en época de exámenes y Malfoy siempre estudiaba los días previos a estos. Lo que no era normal era como la miraba.

Hermione se sentó consumida por los nervios y trató de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos. Después de pasarse cinco minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo sin comprender lo que decía, decidió que lo mejor sería que volviera más tarde.

Cerró su libro de golpe y recogió sus cosas apresuradamente. No podía soportar estar allí si era con su presencia martilleadora. Antes de marcharse, echó una mirada de soslayo a la mesa donde le había visto y agrandó los ojos. Había desaparecido.

Se derrumbó contra su asiento y volvió a dejar las cosas encima de su mesa. Merlín, una cosa era volverse paranoica, y otra muy distinta era convertirse en una loca que veía a _ese_ Slytherin hasta en la sopa.

Ya más tranquila, empezó a hacer su trabajo. Pasaría un rato hasta que se diese cuenta de que su pluma favorita había desaparecido.

* * *

Esto era más divertido de lo que había pensado.

Granger se asemejada a una gacela que olfateaba el peligro y permanecía expectante y asustada. Era sumamente divertido jugar con ella.

Miró aquel objeto que tenía entre las manos: Una pluma. Pero no era una pluma cualquiera, era la pluma _de ella_. Sí, su obsesión había llegado a eso. A ir robando el material escolar de una sangre sucia. En aquellos momentos, ya ni pensaba en lo que diría a su padre.

Echó un vistazo a la chica, quien se encontraba en ese momento concentrada leyendo un libro y tomando notas. Qué aburrido. ¿Por qué le estaba prestando tanta atención a aquella Gryffindor tan sosa y repelente?

Un mechón de pelo que Hermione mantenía tras su oreja se soltó y cayó suavemente sobre la cara de la chica. Draco contuvo la respiración. Estaba claro, debía acabar con aquello ya —por su salud mental, básicamente—. Un movimiento lo distrajo, Granger se había levantado. Dio una vuelta más a la pluma de su mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Muy bien, había llegado la hora. Más le valía no joderla de nuevo.

Apretó el cuerpo contra la estantería como si fuese a fusionarse con ella para que la luz no le llegara. La cosa no tendría gracia si Granger le veía. La chica, ajena a lo que ocurría, pasó junto al estante de los libros buscando la sección de botánica. Draco permaneció estático mientras ella caminaba en su dirección. Se detuvo junto a la estantería que estaba frente a la de Draco, dándole a este la espalda.

Como una sombra, caminó sigilosamente hacia ella, conteniendo apenas la risita que luchaba por salir de su boca —sí, lo cierto es que tenía complejo de niño travieso oprimido, pero eso era culpa de su madre—, y posó una mano con firmeza en el hombro de la chica, provocando que esta pegara un bote y soltara un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para descubrir a su atacante, se topó con la sonrisita de suficiencia de Draco.

-¡¿Malfoy?! ¿Pero qué demonios…?

No le dio tiempo ni a respirar.

Con un movimiento rápido, la atrajo a las sombras y se apoderó de su boca con brusquedad. Sintió como la sangre sucia se ponía tensa y le daba un empujón para que se apartara, a lo que él respondió pegándose aún más a ella.

Su plan, en principio, era darle un beso corto, pero profundo, y largarse de allí. Pensó que no le sería difícil, dado que su padre le había comentado cuando entró en Hogwarts que relacionarse con una sangre sucia era como hacerlo con un repugnante animal salvaje, y le dedicó toda clase de detalles que, si bien eran instructivos, no eran aptos para aquellos que acababan de cenar.

Granger se estaba volviendo a mover. Cuando se preparó para cortarle la huida, se dio cuenta de que le estaba respondiendo tímidamente al beso. Draco no se lo podía creer, si no tuviera la boca tan ocupada, se ocuparía de decirle un par de cosas a la sangre sucia. "Para que luego vaya por la vida con esa imagen de rectitud y castidad" pensó con mofa.

Cuando ya pensaba que no la soltaría nunca, la chica le empujó con fuerza y retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión y, para diversión de Draco, indignación.

- Malfoy, ¿qué ha sido…?

El chico puso una mano en su boca. Lo último que quería era que la vieja de la biblioteca o cualquier gracioso que andaba por allí se enterase de lo que había pasado.

- Te doy un Aceptable, Granger.- dijo como si la estuviera evaluando.- Pero, un consejo, deberías practicar un poco más antes de volver a intentar nada conmigo, ya sabes, para ponerte al nivel de las demás y no hacer un papelón. Oh, y no refiero a practicar con el pobretón. No me apetece tragarme las babas de Brown.- añadió mirándola con desdén.

Hermione le miró de hito a hito. Con un elegante movimiento de capa, Draco se marchó de la biblioteca sin esperar respuesta de la atónita chica. Por una vez, tal vez su padre se había equivocado. Salvaje, claro. Animal, tal vez. Repugnante, no necesariamente.

* * *

No se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había podido?

Hermione caminada furiosa por los pasillos en dirección a la sala común Griffindor. Primero la persigue a todas partes y no despega su de ella, luego la arrincona en la biblioteca, la besa sin su consentimiento, ¡y seguidamente le dice que la próxima vez que intente volver a besarlo vuelva con más experiencia! Ese hombre era un cerdo.

No podía creer que su primer beso se lo hubiera dado él, su principal enemigo —exceptuando, claro está, a Voldemort—, Draco Malfoy. Ella siempre había esperado que ese especial momento lo compartiría con su príncipe azul —pero como era obvio que no existía, se conformaba con Ron—. Y ahora resultaba que no tendría ese momento, porque Malfoy se había asegurado de estropearlo todo. En vez de besar a su príncipe, la había besado el dragón. Un monstruoso racista, egocéntrico, narcisista, ególatra, cruel e insensible. La última persona en quien piensas que te podría dar tu primer beso es aquella que te ha estado sometiendo a constantes burlas durante muchos años. Draco Malfoy.

Estaba furiosa con él, pero lo estaba más consigo misma al saber que había disfrutado con el beso. Si fuera un poco más racional, aquello debería haberle parecido asqueroso o repugnante, pero, qué demonios, Draco Malfoy sabía besar.

No pensaba contarle lo ocurrido a nadie, ni siquiera a su confidente Ginny, pues no sabía como se tomarían todo aquello. Algo era seguro, le daría vergüenza, mucha vergüenza.

Atravesó el pasillo del séptimo piso a paso ligero. Tenía que elaborar una poción que le quitara el cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago desde que salió de su ex-refugio.

* * *

- Draco, ¿tienes tú el libro de Encantamientos avanzados? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.- dijo Pansy buscando debajo de los sillones.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó mientras daba vueltas a su recién "adquirida" pluma distraídamente.

Pansy le miró con reproche todavía inclinada en el suelo.

- Mi libro, Draco. Mi libro de Encantamientos avanzados. Te preguntaba si lo tenías tú o si lo has visto por alguna parte.

- No, no lo he visto.- afirmó mientras jugueteaba con la pluma.

La chica se puso en pie y le miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras ponía las manos en las caderas.

- Draco, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas así desde ayer.

- Así ¿cómo?- preguntó molesto.

- Como en otro mundo.- explicó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de cuero.- Draco, sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo ¿verdad?

- Yo no tengo ningún problema.- gruñó.

- ¿Es por algo que te ha dicho tu padre?

- ¡No, no me pasa absolutamente nada ¿entendido?!- exclamó mientras se levantaba con brusquedad y se dirigía a su dormitorio, el cuál, gracias a Merlín, estaba desocupado. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Suficiente tenía consigo mismo.

Vale, muy bien, la sangre sucia besaba bien, pero ¿y qué? Muchas otras chicas sabían y no por eso se pasaba el día pensando en ello —Merlín, qué patético—.

Había pensado que si la besaba todo acabaría. Pero no, lo cierto es que ahora sentía más deseos de besarla que antes. "¡Esto no tiene sentido!" pensó mientras se revolvía el pelo bruscamente y se tiraba encima de su cama, con la firme decisión de no volver a levantarse nunca.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacía? ¿Acaso temía a una sangre sucia? No, aquello era inconcebible. ¡Por supuesto que no! Después de todo, había sido él quien había preparado el encuentro y la había besado. Lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera consumida por la vergüenza. Aquel pensamiento lo llenó de regocijo.

Él era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy cuando quería algo, lo conseguía. En estos momentos, su deseo era volver a besar a Granger —después de un tiempo, no fuera a pensar la sangre sucia que le había gustado—.

Y por Merlín que la besaría.

* * *

- Harry, Ron, tenemos que entregar los trabajos de herbología en nada, si no los habéis hecho —cosa que doy por seguro—, lo mejor es que vayamos esta tarde a la biblioteca para hacerlo.-comentó Hermione mientras salía de clase de Transformaciones con sus amigos.

- Pero Hermione, ¿no fuiste acaso tú la semana pasada a hacerlo a la bibliot…?

Ron dio un golpe en el costado de Harry mientras se apresuraba a decir:

-Claro, Hermione, lo mejor será que vayamos todos juntos a hacerlo esta tarde.- afirmó alegremente Ron mientras Harry le miraba frunciendo el ceño y frotando la parte dolorida.

"Nunca pensé que me alegraría de que Ron fuera un copión empedernido "pensó Hermione aliviada. Lo cierto era que no había sido capaz de bajar sola a la biblioteca para estudiar por miedo a encontrarse de nuevo a solas con él. Suficiente bochorno fue el de verle en clases al día siguiente de su "encuentro". Afortunadamente, él ni la miró ni la dirigió la palabra. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía bastante decepcionada. Cualquiera podría ver que simplemente la había utilizado y dejado en una esquina —ella misma lo sabía—, pero la verdad siempre es más cruda. Odiaba a Malfoy y odiaba al cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago cuando pensaba en él.

- ¡Hermione, chicos! ¡Aquí!- los llamó Ginny cuando entraron en el abarrotado Gran Comedor. En la cara de Harry se formó una sonrisa resplandeciente al ver a la pelirroja, y esta le contestó de igual manera.

Mientras se acercaban, Hermione sintió una gran envidia, ¿por qué ella no podía encontrar a alguien y ser tan feliz como Harry y Ginny? ¿Por qué le tenía que tocar a ella al niño de papá racista? Y ni siquiera tocar, él simplemente la había tomado _sin su permiso—_había que recalcarlo— y ahora ni la miraba. ¿Por qué Dios le hacía esto? No era justo, ¿acaso ella había sido tan mala?

Y lo peor es que sabía que deseaba volver a besarlo, y por ello le era más molesto pensar que no era posible. Y ese cosquilleo… ¿es que no pensaba terminar nunca?

- Ron, los demás también queremos comer algo.- se quejó Ginny al ver como su hermano acaparaba toda la comida que tenía al alcance y la engullía seguidamente.

-Tenffgo hamgbrre.- le espetó el chico, que se había puesto colorado, mientras tragaba el muslo de pavo que tenía en la boca.- ¿Es que comer es un pecado?

-Sí.- afirmó Ginny con mofa dando un bocado a una patata.- Gula.

Ron bufó y continuó con lo suyo, pero Hermione se quedó pensativa.

Gula.

Tal vez era eso lo que ella sentía. El ansia de besarlo era comparable al gran apetito de su amigo Ron. Tal vez…

Miró la mesa de Slytherin con disimulo, donde Malfoy masticaba sin ganas un trozo de filete y miraba aburrido a Blaise, quien parecía contar una divertida anécdota. De repente, el Slytherin se volvió y la miró fijamente, haciendo que a la chica contuviera la respiración. Esbozó lentamente una media sonrisa y volvió a fijar la vista en Zabini.

Hermione hizo lo propio y trató de prestar atención a lo que comentaban alegremente sus amigos.

Sí, tal vez sintiera gula.

* * *

**Gracias, Sandra por el beteo al fic y por darme tu opinión. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Ira

**¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusa ^_^' Agradezco enormemente el dejarme review a ** **Mia Letters****, León, Alexis, SasteR, ****silviota****, ****Exodya****, ****-Kokory-****, ****ZarethMalfoy****, Ninfa, ****madelinegiovani**** , ****luna-maga**** y ****Jenny Anderson****. Le subís mucho la moral a una =P**

**Me ha salido un capítulo bastante largo (en comparación a los otros), y espero que os guste.**

**Dedico "Ira" a mi amiga Natalia, que es muy insegura para algunas cosas. ¡Lánzate, chica!**

**Y sin más, el capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**#5 Ira**

- Won-Won, ¿cuánto me quieres?

Ron la miró algo cohibido y musitó con las orejas coloradas:

- Más que a nada, Lav-Lav.

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y le acercó a ella para darle un apasionado beso que Ron, ni lento ni perezoso, no tardó en corresponder.

Hermione apartó la vista de la pareja incómoda y buscó con la mirada a Harry. Lo encontró sentado en un sillón junto a Ginny, en el otro extremo de la sala común. Al ver una ruta de huida, Hermione se levantó con brusquedad del sillón para dirigirse hacia ellos. Godric Gryffindor comprendería su cobardía. Miró de reojo a Ron y a Lavender para darles alguna excusa por irse así, pero los chicos no parecían darse cuenta ni de que estaba allí. "Tanto mejor para mí", pensó Hermione aliviada de librarse de la parejita feliz por un rato.

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al de sus amigos, quienes le dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa y continuaron con su acalorada charla:

- Harry, te digo que las Arpías de Holyhead ganarán el próximo partido contra el Puddlemere United, ¿has visto sus últimas temporadas? Están arrasando en la Liga de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

- Pues su suerte va a acabar, pues el Puddlemere United es su punto débil. Y ahora más que nunca, pues han fichado para buscadora a Wilda Griffiths. La buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead no tiene nada que hacer contra ella.

- Pues resulta que creo que Valmai Morgan es una buscadora excelente.-le espetó Ginny irritada cruzándose los brazos.

- Oh, vamos, Ginny…

Genial, se había librado de un mal para dar con otro. ¿Quiénes serían esas Wilda Griffiths y Valmai Morgan? No le sonaban de nada, por lo que dedujo que hablaban de quidditch. ¿Cuándo había perdido el contacto con sus amigos? Lo cierto era que estas situaciones no eran nuevas, pero Hermione había estado tan centrada en los estudios que no le daba importancia.

Pero últimamente había "algo" que le impedía dedicarse completamente a estudiar, y por ello había decidido pasar más tiempo con sus amigos para no pensar en cosas absurdas. El remedio resultó peor que la enfermedad. Ron y Lavender estaban de lo más pegajosos con sus continuos besos, como si quisieran restregarle en la cara lo felices que eran y como era un amor correspondido. Lo de Harry y Ginny era caso aparte. Aunque no fueran tan "explícitos" —por decirlo de alguna manera suave— como Ron y Lavender, estar con ellos la hacía sentirse algo incómoda ― y a ellos les incomodaba su presencia, aunque no se lo dijeran directamente ―. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba enamorado de otro alguien? ¿Y por qué todos tenían la suerte de que les correspondieran?

Hermione apretó los dientes y recordó el beso que le había robado Malfoy tres semanas atrás. Había sido algo nuevo para ella. Tan desconcertante, tan extrañamente placentero… y tan decepcionante. Después de aquello, Malfoy había vuelto a su actitud normal: insultaba a sus amigos y a ella la ignoraba ―y eso en el mejor de los casos ―. ¿Por qué demonios la había besado? Tal vez fuera producto de una mórbida curiosidad, que ahora parecía saciada.

A Malfoy no le había afectado nada el momento compartido. Aunque, claro, seguramente habría besado a muchísimas chicas, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente? ¿Por qué _necesitaba_ que fuera diferente? Su actitud le dolía mucho más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. No se podía creer que eso le pasara a ella. Si unos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que se sentiría molesta o triste por el poco caso que le hacía el Slytherin, se habría reído en la cara del loco. ¡Si su sueño desde que la llamó por primera vez "sangre sucia", era que la dejase en paz! Y ahora buscaba lo contrario. ¿Cómo era posible?

Hermione, con tristeza, supo la respuesta tan pronto como se formuló la pregunta: Necesitaba sentirse apreciada, querida. Desde que sus amigos tenían novia, no la prestaban tanta atención como antes. Sabía que la solución era encontrar a ese "alguien" que la completara, que la hiciera sentirse llena. Había soñado tantas veces con su primer beso… ¿y qué quedaba ahora? Desprecio y la más absoluta nada.

Levantó la vista con una sonrisa para que sus amigos no la vieran tan deprimida, que pensaran que ella era feliz y que nada ni nadie podían arruinar su felicidad. ¡Hermione Granger era una mujer fuerte e independiente! Les enseñaría que no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse completa y realizada. Y menos a un maldito ególatra engreído que se creía capaz de besar a cualquier chica y que esta quedara a sus pies. Pero no era su caso, no señor.

Cuando levantó la vista deseó no haberlo hecho. Harry y Ginny estaban entrelazados en un apasionado abrazo y se besaban con la misma intensidad. Hermione no lo soportó más y salió de la sala común rápidamente, con temor a que su fibra sensible terminara de aflorar.

Decidió dar un paseo para despejarse un poco. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas, no podía continuar con aquello. Era una maldición, un caos en su ordenada vida…

Una insana obsesión.

* * *

- Jaque mate, Nott.- exclamó con una sonrisa triunfal y vanagloriándose de su victoria.

El chico frunció el ceño y asintió.

- Vale, Malfoy, has ganado. Me toca hacer el trabajo.-suspiró Theodore Nott mientras recogía su tablero de ajedrez y se encaminaba a su dormitorio. Tenía que recoger unos libros para empezar a hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones que compartía con Malfoy. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera perdido.

-Vaya, Draco, se te ve muy contento últimamente.-comentó Pansy sentándose un poco más cerca de él en el sofá.- ¿Has solucionado ya… hmm… el problema que tenías?

Draco esbozó una amplia sonrisa que desconcertó a la chica y contestó:

-No del todo, creo que necesitaré un poco más de tiempo.- Draco soltó una risita irónica.

Pansy le miró sin entender, pero ante el silencio indiferente del chico, sonrió insegura.

-Ah, pues me alegro, creo.

Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde que había besado Granger. ¡Y qué semanas! A los cuatro días había decidido que volvería a besarla, pues ya había pasado un tiempo y no parecería desesperado, pero luego vio que lo mejor sería esperar. Con inmensa satisfacción, había percibido las constantes miradas de Granger en el Gran comedor, en las clases, en los pasillos… Y al igual que su risa, su mirada era clara, transparente. ¡Merlín, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la volviera a besar! Con gente como ella, a uno se le hinchaba el ego ― y eso que él era una persona muy humilde .

Decidió dejarla con las ganas, que fuera ella la que le buscara. Sabía lo humillante que sería para Granger, y eso lo llenaba de regocijo. Aunque su deseo no era menor que el de la chica, era evidente. Desde que la había sentido quería volver a besarla, y quizás algo más. Sí, él era un Malfoy. Y sí, los Malfoy no se mezclaban con muggles, squibs o sangre sucia. Pero su padre también le había dicho que ellos conseguían todo aquello que deseaban, y como su sangre no se vería afectada por una "relación" con la sangre sucia, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Se levantó del sitio y dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba planificar su siguiente paso. Aquello iba a ser fácil, muy fácil.

Y especialmente placentero. No lo dudaba.

* * *

Ya bastaba, la solución era muy sencilla. Ella era una persona racional y templada, alguien que no se dejaba guiar ciegamente por sus sentimientos, una persona que no podía estar obsesionada con alguien que ni siquiera le gustaba ― ignoró a su conciencia que no la trababa de honesta ―. ¿Qué cual era esa solución? Pues la que debería haber utilizado al día siguiente de aquel fatídico ― y delicioso ― beso: Hablar con Malfoy, poner las cartas sobre la mesa, saber qué pensaba, decirle que se fuera a la mierda ― quizás esto último fuera lo primero que hiciera ―. Pero de algo estaba completamente segura.

No se volvería a salir con la suya.

De reojo vio una cabellera rubia que cruzaba por el pasillo. Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no girarse. Muy bien, había llegado la hora.

Ella se detuvo y esperó. Él caminaría por su lado y la miraría. Entonces le detendría y hablaría con él como la persona racional y educada que era. Malfoy se dirigía a paso lento hacia donde ella estaba. "Mira que le gusta tomarse su tiempo" pensó Hermione irritada mientras contaba los segundos que pasaban impacientemente. Se acercaba, ya casi estaba a su altura, casi la rozaba. Hermione levantó la mirada de forma desafiante y… Malfoy pasó a su lado ignorándola. Algo en su interior estalló.

-¡MALFOY!

El chico no se sobresaltó. Con un rápido movimiento de pies, se giró y la miró con genuina sorpresa.

-¿Si, Granger?

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?!-gritó Hermione fulminándole con la mirada y reprimiendo su deseo que tener ese blanquecino cuello retorciéndose en sus manos.

-Es evidente, estoy dando un paseo, hasta alguien como tú debería comprenderlo, ¿o es que Weasley te ha pegado su estupidez aguda? Ah, y baja la voz, estás asustando a tus valientes Gryffindor.-añadió con desdén señalando a un par de niños de primero que huían despavoridos del lugar.

Hermione suspiró y trató de moderarse. Estaba dando una pésima imagen como prefecta.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

Draco se dio la vuelta y la dijo por encima del hombro:

-Lo último que deseo recordar antes de irme a la cama es una charla con alguien como tú, Granger, a estas alturas deberías saberlo ya.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso al frente, Hermione lo agarró bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la primera estancia vacía que encontró. Hermione volvió a sentir sus impulsos homicidas cuando Draco ― que se dejaba arrastrar sin resistencia ― soltó una risita de suficiencia.

Cuando estuvieron solos en aquel cuarto de mantenimiento, Hermione lo miró desafiante con las manos en las caderas.

-Bien, aquí tendremos intimidad. Quería deci…

- Vaya, Granger, haber empezado por ahí. Si tan solo querías recordar aquellos momentos de hace ¿cuánto? ¿Un mes? Solo tenías que decirlo, habría hecho el esfuerzo de hacerte un hueco para junio.

Hermione le miró con odio contenido haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no perder los papeles. Educada y racional. Eso era, educada y racional.

-No, Malfoy, no te he traído aquí por eso. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Una sola? Qué bien.

-Quería preguntarte.-continuó ignorando su interrupción.- que de qué iba eso de besarme.

Ya estaba, lo había preguntado, ahora sólo quedaba su respuesta.

Malfoy soltó estalló en carcajadas ante la desconcertada mirada de Hermione. Esta esperó a que el chico parara con los puños cerrados. Si algo salía mal, siempre dejarle un ojo morado. No era ni educado ni racional, pero que a gusto se iba a quedar.

-¿Has tardado casi tres semanas en preguntarme eso? No me digas que has estado dándole vueltas a eso durante todo este tiempo.-dijo entre risas Malfoy.

-Simplemente contesta.- le espetó con frialdad.

Por fin se tranquilizó y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

-¿Que por qué lo hice? Pues porque me apetecía.

Hermione esperó que dijera algo más, pero ante el silencio del chico se puso aún más furiosa.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo por eso?-Hermione se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca.

Draco alzó una ceja y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? ¿Algo… más?-preguntó con voz sedosa, saboreando sus palabras.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, decidiendo y desechando que iba a contestarle. No podía dejarse en evidencia. Ante él, no.

- No, Malfoy, sólo me preguntaba por qué me besaste a mí, a alguien a quién odias, a alguien qu…

-¿Odiarte? ¿De verdad lo crees?

Hermione parpadeó perpleja. ¿A qué estaba jugando ahora?

-¿Acaso no me odias? No mientas, Malfoy.

Draco bufó con burla.

- Te sobrevaloras demasiado, Granger. Yo no odio a alguien que está por debajo de mí, me burlo de él.-dijo con simpleza. Sonrió con mofa ante la cara furiosa de Granger.- ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué dijera que en realidad te quiero? ¡Vamos, Granger!

-Pues ¿sabes que? Yo sí te odio, Malfoy, te odio con toda mi alma.

-Ya. Lo que habla por ti es el despecho. En realidad estás loca por mí.

- ¿Qué estoy loca por ti? ¿Cómo podría querer a una persona egoísta, narcisista, elitista y egocéntrica como lo eres tú?- Esa pregunta era más para ella que para el chico, que la miraba con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa que Hermione se prometió borrar a la antigua usanza.- Ahora eres _tú _el que se sobrevalora.

- Entonces, veamos, en el hipotético caso de que yo te besara, tú me rechazarías ¿verdad? Y me darías un buen puñetazo ¿no?

Hermione asintió con violencia con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto.

-Demuéstralo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió un paso sabiendo lo que sugería.

- Estarás bromeand…

Sin dejarla acabar ― como parecía ser su costumbre ― la asió por los brazos empujándola contra él. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar y Draco no dejó pasar la oportunidad. La demostraría que nadie podía resistírsele, ni siquiera la casta y correcta Granger ― quien parecía aprender bastante rápido a besar, aunque que se podía esperar de una sabelotodo como ella ―.

Hermione no supo como habían llegado sus brazos alrededor del suave cuello de Malfoy. Tampoco sabía por qué no le separaba de ella, ni por qué no le pegaba una buena bofetada como había prometido antes. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Malfoy besaba _muy_ bien. Si todos los besos eran de esta manera, no se extrañaba en absoluto de que Lavender y Ron se pasarán así horas muertas.

"Hermione Granger, ¿dónde ha quedado tu orgullo? ¿Por qué te rebajas a esto? Tú eres más fuerte que una insana atracción. Tú debes parar esto antes de que se compliquen aún más las cosas. Malfoy no va a volver a jugar contigo. Ahora mismo vas a soltarle y a mirarle fríamente, demostrándole que el beso no te ha hecho sentir nada. Luego te dirigirás a la puerta, le miraras nuevamente por encima del hombro, y te marcharás, digna como sólo sabes tú. Ahora mism…"

Malfoy rompió el acalorado beso y se retrocedió unos pasos tomando un poco de aire. Se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabella y se colocó bien el cuello de camisa, que estaba varios centímetros para atrás ― ¿Cómo habría llegado eso ahí?―, mientras Hermione ― como una verdadera tonta sin orgullo ― se lo quedaba mirando.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. A Hermione le sorprendía que no se estuviera regodeando. Después de todo, estaba en su pleno derecho de echarle a la cara toda aquella bravata que había soltado antes. Quizás… ¿había sentido él algo? ¿O era un acto de espontánea madurez? No lo sabía, pero su ego le agradecía su silencio. Si le hubiera dicho algo en ese momento, no sabría qué responderle.

El chico se detuvo ante la puerta semiabierta. Hermione contuvo el aliento, temiendo que se hubiera alegrado antes de tiempo.

Draco se giró levemente y la miró con indiferencia.

-¿Granger?

Hermione tragó saliva y consiguió articular débilmente:

-¿Si?

Sonrió.

-Debes practicar más.

* * *

Le mataría.

Oh, sí, juraba que algún día le mataría. Azkaban no parecía tan horrible, después de todo. Tenía vistas al mar, y los dementores daban un aspecto de estilo romántico al lugar. Escribiría un bonito poema cuando estuviera ahí. En él recompondría una y otra vez la sangrienta muerte que le daría a ese gracioso de mierda.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. La había vuelto a dejar en evidencia.

Aquello era surrealista, ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad que había pasado. Primero le había dicho todo lo que pensaba y había dejado muy clara su posición, vale. Luego le había hecho bajar de esa nube de "Soy el mejor y todas las chicas están locas por mí", hasta ahí bien. Luego la había desafiado a demostrar su odio, correcto. Y después… ¡¿le había besado como una tonta quinceañera enamorada?!

Y otra vez con la bromita del "Necesitas practicar". En serio, ¿no se le ocurría nada mejor? Porque había dejado de tener gracia.

Estaba segura de que le odiaba, por supuesto, pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos. En él momento en el que la agarró y la besó, olvidó todo, literalmente ― no descartaba la posibilidad de que le hubiera echado una maldición ―. Le deseaba, ya lo había aceptado, pero no por ello le parecía propio de una persona íntegra como ella. ¿Sería acaso una persona tan superficial como demostraba? Porque lo único que podía atraerle de Malfoy era su aspecto ― aunque anteriormente ya había reparado en él ―, pues su interior no es que destacara por su hermosura.

Y con estas reflexiones, cayó en la cuenta de algo que se le había pasado anteriormente. ¿Por qué Malfoy se sentía atraído por ella? No era guapa, ya lo sabía. Y su "interior" era como el de cualquiera. Ella no era especial, en lo único que destacaba era en los estudios ― y a no ser que planeara que le hiciera los deberes, cosa muy improbable, no lo veía de su agrado ―. Pero ¿y si era verdad que Malfoy la encontraba atractiva? Porque no creía que la fuera a besar porque sí ¿no?

Basta, se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones. Malfoy jugaba con ella, no había más.

Pero ¿y si…?

Malfoy, seguramente, la diría algo. No estaba muy segura de cómo proceder, por lo que esperaría a que el diera el primer paso. ¿Y si la daba otro beso? "Tonta "pensó sintiendo un cosquilleo en estómago, "Soy masoquista y tonta".

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó corriendo donde Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de naipes explosivos.

Para sacar tan buenas notas, era rematadamente tonta.

* * *

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde su segundo encuentro con Granger. Su mirada se cruzaba con la suya cada vez que se coincidían en cualquier lado, lo que sucedía bastante a menudo. Sentía su furia, su _ira_. Quería una explicación que Draco no podía darle, pues ni él mismo lo entendía.

Seguía odiando a los sangre sucia, pero, curiosamente, ya no pensaba en Granger como en uno de ellos. Eso sí, jamás lo admitiría. Verla enfadarse era demasiado divertido como para desperdiciarlo. Se habían encontrado un par de veces esta semana, y siempre conseguía acallarla con un simple roce de labios. Merlín, era _tan_ fácil. Suponía que no la habían besado antes, pues sus reacciones eran muy cómicas. Primero le hablaba con seriedad, luego le reñía como McGonagall, después le gritaba, y por último se deshacía en su beso ― y Draco se preguntaba: ¿Por qué demonios no empezaban por ahí? Total, era donde siempre acababan. Y sus oídos se lo agradecerían.

Pero detener el beso antes de tiempo no lo había hecho por casualidad, de verdad lo había encendido. No sabría lo que habría hecho si Granger lo seguía tocando de esa manera ― no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino por tener que soportarla luego.

Necesitaba desfogarse un poco, y no era su estilo pegarse una ducha fría ― eso era para los que no tenían sus "recursos"―. Paseó la mirada por la sala común y encontró a una posible candidata frente a la enorme chimenea encendida.

Con su característica media sonrisa, se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola, Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass levantó su mirada de sus apuntes de Encantamientos y le dirigió una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-¡Draco! Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.- le hizo un sitio a su lado que el chico no tardó en ocupar.- ¿Y desde cuándo soy Greengrass? Siempre me has llamado Daphne, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?

-Nunca me enfadaría contigo, Daphne.-dijo con voz melosa.

La chica se quedó embelesada por la repentina dulzura del chico que siempre le había gustado. No lo entendía, nunca la había prestado atención. Siempre había creído que le gustaba su hermana, Astoria.

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

Draco se acercó tanto, que su aliento mentolado le dio en la cara a la chica.

-No, claro que no.

La chica parecía cegada por una luz, y Draco sólo pudo enorgullecerse de sus habilidades. Ojalá Granger fuera de trato tan fácil, así se quitaría de encima su obsesión.

Sonrió, y supo que la chica ya estaba a sus pies. Como debería estar Granger.

Y como acabaría estando.

* * *

Ron se había vuelto a escaquear de sus deberes como prefecto. Cuando le cogería le iba a dar un buen tirón de orejas. Vale que estuviera muy muy enamorado de Lavender, pero el deber era el deber.

"¡Y todavía tiene la cara de decirme que me tomo todo muy a pecho!"Pensó irritada bajando las escaleras del sexto piso. ¿Y cómo podía darle Harry la razón? "¡Yo no estoy irritable! Es el mundo el que está en contra mío." Malfoy, mis amigos,… sólo faltaba que bajase en sus estudios ― tocó madera, por si acaso ―.

Lo cierto era que algo de razón sí que tenían sus amigos, desde que Malfoy la ignoraba ― de nuevo ― y se reía con la mirada con ella ― otra vez ―, estaba de un humor de perros. Le gustaba un idiota, ¿había algo peor? Sí, que el idiota se creía la última gota de agua del desierto. Y que ella seguía perdidamente colgada de él. Era tonta, tonta,…

Oyó unas risitas en una clase vacía del fondo del pasillo y fue a investigar. ¿Quién estaría allí a esas horas de la noche? Se dispuso a abrir la puerta asiendo el pomo cuando volvió a oír unas voces:

-¡Oh, Draco! Sí, ahí,…

Hermione se quedó helada. ¿Draco? Draco. ¡MALFOY! Ahora sí que estaba muerto. Muerto y enterrado.

Como si de un huracán se tratase, abrió la puerta de golpe y penetró en la clase con violencia. Daphne, que iba a protestar, se detuvo al ver la cara iracunda de Granger. Miró a Draco para ver que hacía, pero se sorprendió al encontrar una sonrisa tranquila surcando su cara. "No pienso ganarme la expulsión, por muy bueno que esté el tío "pensó la chica abrochándose rápidamente la blusa y saliendo apresuradamente del lugar. Draco ya sabría qué hacer.

Este se incorporó un poco más en la mesa en la que estaba sentado sin arreglarse la ropa, ganándose una mirada heladora por parte de Hermione.

-Eres un prefecto, Malfoy, y como tal deberías estar dando ejemplo, no tirándote a cualquier alumna que pasase por delante.-le espetó con resentimiento.

De un salto, Draco se puso de pie y se acercó unos pasos a ella, quien seguía echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Celosa, Granger?-inquirió con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¡¿Celosa?! ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar? ¿Qué si estoy celosa? ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!-gritó furiosa. ¿Por qué se sentía traicionada? Ella no tenía nada con Malfoy.

-Lo único que sé.-empezó a decir acercando rápidamente a ella y cortando su única vía de escape.- es que no me has contestado.

-Malfoy, aléjate.-le ordenó Hermione con incomodidad. Estaba volviendo a suceder. No podía permitir que volviera a jugar con ella.

-Granger, eres más fría que el hielo. ¿No ves lo que me haces? ¿Crees que puedes besarme como lo haces y esperar que me quede indiferente? Sí, claro que lo crees.- le susurró al oído. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.-contestó mirándola a los ojos, a aquellos ojos tan especialmente marrones, devorándolos.

-Basta, este no eres tú. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Pretendes irte así, sin más? Necesitaba a alguien para desahogarme, Granger, y me la has espantado.

Hermione trató de retroceder, pero el fuerte abrazo de Malfoy no la dejó.

-En serio, Malfoy, debemos irnos.

-Una obsesión, eso es lo que es.

Hermione lo miró alarmada. ¿Había descubierto su secreto? Que la tierra se la tragase si era así.

- ¿Cómo puedo desear a alguien de tu especie? ¡Me han educado para que diferencie a las personas según su rango! Y tú estás en el último peldaño.-Hermione trató de desasirse, pero no pudo. Draco continuó como si nada.- Debo estar loco, debes pensar que estoy loco. Pero es así, y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo.

Hermione no dijo nada, ni su mirada expresó lo que estaba pensando.

-¿No dices nada?-inquirió Draco, impaciente.

Hermione siguió inmutable.

Draco suspiró y la soltó. La chica le miró sorprendida.

-Merlín, no se puede caer más bajo. Ahora tengo que recurrir a la fuerza para retener conmigo a una chica.-comentó con tono sombrío. Mirándola con seriedad, continuó.- Vete, Granger.

Hermione permaneció en donde estaba sin mover ni un solo músculo. Tampoco dijo nada.

-¡¿No me has oído?! ¡Lárgate! ¿No era eso lo que querías?-preguntó con amargura. Debía parar ya, a cada segundo que pasaba, se rebajaba un poco más.

Hermione empezó a caminar, pero en dirección a Malfoy. Sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, decidió olvidar la racionalidad y la corrección. Se puso de puntillas y susurró con voz apenas audible al oído de Malfoy:

-Yo también estoy loca.

Después, nada. O mejor dicho, todo. No estaba segura, y no le importaba. Las caricias de Draco eran un bálsamo en su caótica vida, y sólo podía pensar en ellas. No sabía como debía de proceder, pero sentía que tenía que hacer. La ira había desaparecido.

Tras la tormenta, venía la calma. "O algo parecido" pensó Hermione risueña.

* * *

**Gracias, Sandra, por el beteo y tu opinión, que valen mucho para mí ^^ Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más que a mí xD Para cualquier comentario o crítica, pulsad el botón de abajo.**

**Siguiente pecado: Lujuria.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Lujuria

**No tengo perdón, siento muchísimo este retraso. Últimamente he estado desbordada, y cuando tenía tiempo libre, no tenía inspiración.**

**Miles de agradecimientos a ZarethMalfoy, Kokory, madelinegiovani, alastor82, Jenny Anderson, Ailei-chan, Abril, SasteR, beautifly92 y lucero08. Y gracias también a los que leen desde las sombras ^^**

**Este capítulo no ha quedado como esperaba, no acaba de gustarme, pero espero que a vosotros sí xD**

**Sin más, el penúltimo capítulo…**

* * *

**#6 Lujuria**

_Aquello debía ser un sueño, tenía que serlo. No existía nada tan gratificante, tan placenteramente dulce. Tan ardientemente perfecto._

_No, sólo podía ser un sueño. Una fantasía de la que Hermione no quería despertar. Ni tan siquiera abría los ojos, por miedo a que todo aquello desapareciera. No podría soportarlo._

_El dolor, el miedo, la vergüenza, la desconfianza,… todo había quedado atrás. Su razón le decía que debía parar, que aquello era algo incorrecto, algo impropio de ella. Pero su cuerpo había tomado el control, y ya nada le importaba. ¿Las normas? Sólo por una vez, no pasaba nada. ¿Sus amigos? No tenían por qué enterarse de nada. ¿Su conciencia? Ya habría tiempo más tarde para los remordimientos, ahora sólo tenía ojos para el chico que le acariciaba salvajemente hasta el último tramo de su cuerpo._

_Soltando un hondo suspiro, se descubrió enamorada. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero así era. Estaba perdidamente enamorada del que una vez se había burlado de ella, de su enemigo, de un Slytherin egocéntrico y superficial. De Draco Malfoy._

_Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se desplomó sobre ella, depositando su cabeza en el hueco que formaba el cuello de la chica. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues no hacía falta. Una atmósfera relajante los envolvía, haciendo desaparecer los vestigios de pasión que habían vivido minutos antes. "Mágico" decidió somnolienta Hermione. Aquellos momentos habían sido mágicos._

_Tras unos instantes en esta postura, Draco se incorporó y la miró directamente a los ojos con el rostro inexpresivo. Hermione se preocupó, temiendo haber hecho algo mal._

_-Draco, yo…_

_-Shhh…-musitó sellándole los labios con un dedo. Hermione le miró sorprendida.- No digas nada._

_Hermione veía todo desdibujado. La habitación cada vez estaba más borrosa, las palabras del chico sonaban más dulces, su cuerpo ardía progresivamente por las pasadas caricias. Le quería, le quería, le quería,… ¡No lo soportaba! Era una especie de lujuria, algo que se le escapaba de las manos. La sensación era siniestramente martilladora. _

_-Te quiero, Draco.-soltó tras unos minutos de silencio._

_En su interior, se horrorizó, ¿cómo había sido capaz de decir que le quería así, por las buenas? Se mordió la lengua y trató de rectificarse apresuradamente, pero las palabras que ella deseaba decir no salían de su boca. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... No podía parar de repetir esas palabras. "¿Qué me pasa?" pensó espantada, viendo como su cuerpo no la obedecía._

_Draco le sonrió dulcemente ― ¿¡Dulcemente!? ― y se acercó lentamente a su cara, hasta casi rozarla. Hermione le miró asustada. Algo iba mal. Era demasiado extraño. _

_Demasiado…_

_-Hermione…-le dio un suave beso en los labios.- yo… yo también te quiero._

… _irreal._

_¿ÉL? Pero eso… ¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo podía? No, aquello no era verdad, no estaba sucediendo. Draco Malfoy no podía haber acabado de declárasela, no, él no sentía nada. La estaba engañando, jugaba con ella. Aquello… debía ser una trampa._

_Todo se volvió oscuro, y Draco desapareció. Una niebla espesa la envolvió de repente. Miró asustada a su alrededor. Harry… Ron… Los sentía cerca pero ¿dónde estaban?_

_Un destello de luz verde._

_Gritos._

_La marca tenebrosa en el cielo._

-¡NO!

Hermione se incorporó jadeando y empapada en sudor. Miró desorientada a su alrededor, sin poder concretar donde estaba. Malfoy… ¿dónde había ido Malfoy? ¿Y los mortífagos? ¡Harry, Ron!

Hermione se levantó de un salto de la cama, pisando accidentalmente a Crookshanks, que soltó un bufido y se escondió bajo la cómoda.

¿Estaba en su habitación?

Hermione se sentó confundida en la orilla de su cama revuelta. ¿Todo había sido… un sueño? "Parecía tan real…" pensó Hermione recordando cada beso, cada caricia. Su piel se erizó.

-¡Basta, Hermione!-exclamó dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación con firmeza. No, no había pasado nada, y era mucho mejor así. Malfoy y ella se odiaban, caso cerrado.

Se echó agua fría por la cara, deseando despejarse y dejar de pensar en sueños estúpidos y comprometedores. ¡Merlín, había fantaseado con… bueno, que hacía _eso_ con Malfoy! Se moría de la vergüenza. Ahora no era muy distinta a las chicas que solía mirar desdeñosamente cuando soltaban un charco de saliva por donde pasara Malfoy. Deseaba cavar un agujero, meterse en él y no salir jamás ― o cuando Malfoy aprendiera algo de humildad. Lo que llevara más tiempo ―.

Una mancha violácea en su cuello llamó su atención, y la inspeccionó minuciosamente delante del ovalado espejo. ¿Cuándo se había hecho esa herida? No le dolía nada, y tenía que ser reciente pues el día anterior no la había vist…

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y miró la mancha como si la marca del diablo se tratara. Un sinfín de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, y ella por fin se acordó. La ronda, su encuentro, la discusión, el beso, las caricias,…

No había sido un sueño. ¡Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy!

Bueno, no había sucedido todo lo que había soñado exactamente. Ella ― obviamente ― no se había declarado a Malfoy, y él ― ¿hacía falta decirlo?― no se había mostrado dulce ni cariñoso. Lo curioso es que en aquellos fatídicos momentos a Hermione poco le había importado la poca actitud romántica de su inesperado acompañante. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, ella tampoco se había movido de forma especialmente "amorosa".

Merlín, qué vergüenza. ¿Qué diría ahora Malfoy? Estaba segura de que se reiría de ella nada más verla ― sólo esperaba que estuvieran a solas, una humillación pública era lo menos que le apetecía protagonizar por las mañanas ―. Porque estaba segura de haber hecho algo mal, o sí. ¿Por qué si no se habría ido tan deprisa del aula Malfoy? ¿Por qué no la había mirado, o dicho algo?

"No, no dirá nada" pensó Hermione con rabia. No, porque lo que a Malfoy le había pasado es que se había dado cuenta de lo que le había hecho. De que se había acostado con una repugnante, indigna, inferior,…

-… sangre sucia.- escupió Hermione tratando de que todo aquello no le afectase. Fingiendo que había entregado algo tan valioso como su primera vez a alguien que ni siquiera la quería, que era todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de su príncipe azul. Debía olvidar todo aquello, hacer como si no hubiera pasado nad…

-¿Decías algo?

Hermione pegó un salto de la impresión y se volteó con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Parvati! Por Merlín, mujer, no me des estos sustos.-exclamó la chica apresuradamente retrocediendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el desayuno?

-Ya he desayunado, es tarde.-comentó mientras se ponía ella también frente al espejo y se cepillaba su larga cabellera morena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me has despertado? Ay, Merlín, llegaré tarde a Encantamientos.-dijo afligida mientras salía corriendo del baño a vestirse.

Parvati la siguió tranquilamente y observó como sacaba ropa frenéticamente mientras murmuraba improperios.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero estabas profundamente dormida. De todas formas, daba pena despertarte, pues parecía que soñabas con el paraíso.- Parvati soltó una risita y se sentó en su cama.

Hermione se puso colorada, pero continuó rebuscando en su baúl intentando parecer poco interesada en sus palabras.

-¿Con el paraíso, dices?

-Bueno, o eso parecía. Sonreías todo el rato, y de vez en cuando soltabas suspiros.-le informó indiferente. Dejó en cepillo en su tocador y la miró risueña.- ¿Pero de verdad no te acuerdas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba para vestirse.

-Eso significa que se cumplirá tu sueño.- comentó la morena satisfecha.

A Hermione en ese momento le dio tal ataque de tos que Parvati tuvo que darle unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Trelawney, no deberías creer en esas supersticiones.- se burló con desdén ― o algo parecido, pues su voz estrangulada no estaba muy por la labor ―.

La chica la miró ofendida y la espetó:

-Pues para que lo sepas, todo esto ha sido estudiado y se ha comprobado que es cierto. Y Trelawney es una estupenda profesora, aunque algo incomprendida y…-Parvati se cortó y Hermione vio, con un mal presentimiento, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Hermione.-el tono de su compañera era serio.- ¿eso de tu cuello es lo que yo creo que es?-antes de que la chica tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, la tenía justo frente a ella levantándole el revuelto pelo e inspeccionando aquella zona.- ¡Sí, sí que lo es!-exclamó emocionada.-¡Hermione! No me lo puedo creer, ¿quién es? ¿Es de nuestra casa? ¿Le conozco? Merlín, ¡no te quedes callada, cuéntamelo todo!

-Parvati, por favor, yo…

-¿Qué son estos gritos?-preguntó Lavender asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

El mundo de Hermione se estaba yendo a pique, no había pasado un día desde que se había acostado con Malfoy y sus cotillas amigas ya se estaban enterando. Debía idear algo ― pero si no funcionaba, siempre quedaba la opción de escaparse a Perú con su gato ―. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Parvati había informado de todo ― y quizás algo más de su propia cosecha ― a su amiga.

-¡No! ¡Hermione, cómo no me lo habías dicho! ¡Y Ron! ¿¡Por qué él tampoco me ha dicho nada!? Si es que ya os vale.

-No, yo…

-¡No me digas que Won-Won no sabe nada! ¿Es un secreto? ¡Qué emocionante, una relación a escondidas! Me gustaría tener algo así con Ron, pero siempre la gente adivina que salimos ― Parvati rodó los ojos y relevó a su amiga en su acelerado interrogatorio.

"Tierra, trágame" pensó Hermione abochornada.

* * *

"Merlín, ¿por qué me haces esto?"

-Malfoy, baja de las nubes, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.-gruño Nott pasando páginas de un grueso libro de Historia de la magia.

Draco soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle este tipo de cosas a él? ¿Por qué, de entre todo los sangre limpia de Hogwarts, le estaba pasando a un Malfoy? Todo aquello carecía de sentido para él. Con su educación, sus relaciones, su estatus social,…

¡¿Por qué demonios le pasaba a él?!

Ni en sus más horrendas pesadillas se había visto en tal situación. Su imaginación no había podido concebir tal aberración, era algo contra natura. Pero así era.

SU plan había surtido efecto, se había acostado con la sangre sucia ― Merlín, hasta esta palabra se le hacía extraña cuando la dirigía a ella ―, la había poseído. Era suya. Pero, ¿por qué no había parado su obsesión? ¿Por qué deseaba volver a su lado una, otra y otra vez? ¿Por qué no salía de su cabeza la imagen de ella bajo su cuerpo? ¡Ni que fuera la primera mujer que se había tirado!

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, de sentirla, de… quererla. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Él era un Malfoy, alguien que debía cuidar las apariencias, alguien que no podía lanzarse espontáneamente a los brazos de alguien de sangre mestiza. Su padre no lo aceptaría, sus amigos se burlarían de él, sus iguales le repudiarían.

No, aquello era inaceptable.

Pero… ¿qué sentiría Granger? ¿Habría sentido lo mismo? ¿O no lo había disfrutado tanto como él? Creía que sí, pero no estaba seguro. Se había ido tan rápido de aquella sala que no había tenido tiempo para confirmarlo. Por primera vez, había sentido un miedo inmenso. Pero no el tipo de miedo que se siente cuando tienes un hipogrifo furioso ante ti, ni cuando te obligan a ir al bosque prohibido como castigo. No, este había sido mucho peor. Porque esa clase de miedos se podían arreglar, eran sólo pasajeros; pero este terror era algo que le había inundado al darse cuenta de que no podía separarse de Granger, que era capaz de ignorar todo aquello que había guiado sus pasos hasta ahora.

Terror. Él más absoluto.

Pero había ido sintiendo como ese miedo disminuía al no ver en toda la mañana a Granger. Por suerte, no habían tenido clases que compartieran Gryffindor y Slytherin. No sabía cómo mirarla, cómo sentirse. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debía tratar de ignorarla? ¿Insultarla? ¿Continuar alimentando su obsesión ― o lo que fuera que tuviera ―?

Miró a Nott rebuscando información en densos libros con una mano y tomando apuntes con otra. Era un compañero de su curso, pero nunca había tenido un trato importante con él ― a no ser, claro, que fuera para un trabajo de clase ―. Era un chico inteligente y callado, un solitario que no solía meterse en problemas e ignoraba a los Gryffindor. Un bicho raro para la mayoría. Pero Draco veía mucho más en él ― aunque su orgullo le impedía revelárselo a nadie ―.

-Malfoy, ¿te importaría hacer algo? Porque si piensas que voy a hacer yo todo el trabajo y luego voy a poner tu nombre junto al mío, estás muy equivocado.- le espetó el chico mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Merlín, que susceptible" pensó Draco rodando los ojos y cogiendo el primer libro que estaba a su alcance. Mientras pasaba hojas meditabundo, Nott le miró de reojo y le preguntó indiferente:

-Mafoy, ¿te pasa algo? Llevas unos días en los que no pareces tú.

Sin molestarse en levantar la vista, le preguntó a su vez con tono aburrido:

-¿De verdad te importa?

-Si hablarlo va a hacer que dejes ese estado permanente de sopor, pues sí, sí me importa.

Draco soltó un hondo suspiro y continuó pasando páginas como si nada. Cuando Theodore pensó que no iba a responderle, soltó:

-¿Qué harías tú si te "interesara" la chica equivocada?- lo dijo de carrerilla, por miedo a no atreverse a sincerarse con nadie.

Nott arqueó las cejas y le miró interesado, mientras dejaba el libro que había estado hojeando a un lado.

-¿Equivocada? –Draco asintió de mala gana. Nott sonrió de medio lado ― Como no seas más específico no sé que decirte. ¿Equivocada en qué sentido? ¿Es la novia de otro? ¿No le gustas?

-No, no tiene novio. Y creo que le gusto.-admitió Draco frunciendo el ceño.- Pero eso no importa.

-Entonces no te sigo, ¿es por su forma de ser? ¿Es una arpía a la que sólo le interesa casarse contigo por tu dinero y luego escaparse con tu mayordomo?-preguntó Nott jocoso.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio!-le gruñó, pensando que había sido una mala idea contarle nada.

Theodore trató de recomponer la cara y ponerse serio, pero con serias dificultades. ¡Quién iría a decirle que Draco Malfoy le estuviera pidiendo consejos sobre chicas!

-Vale, vale.-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.-Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿te molesta su forma de ser?

-Bueno.-meditó Draco frunciendo el ceño.- Es bastante irritante, ¡y tan sabelotodo, siempre restregándome por la cara cosas que ni a Merlín le importaban!

-Pero…-le animó a seguir.

-Pero creo que eso es parte de ella, que no me gustaría tanto si fuera, no sé, como Pansy, por poner un ejemplo.-admitió.

Nott le miró confundido.

-¿Cuál es el problema, pues? Le gustas, está libre, no te desagradan sus defectos y…-añadió rápidamente antes de que el chico protestara.-… te gusta.-terminó, dando por hecho algo que ni Draco había asegurado.

-¡Ese no es el problema! La cuestión es que ella no es como yo, ni como tú. Es alguien de un status muy inferior al nuestro, y nada podrá cambiarlo.- exclamó con amargura, esperando que comprendiera su dilema.

Nott lo miró largamente, hasta que al final inquirió:

-Oh, ¿por eso has estado como en otro mundo estos días? ¿Por qué la chica que te gusta no está "a tu nivel"?

Draco lo miró ceñudo, pues el tono del chico destilaba desdén. Nott soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Malfoy, ¿cómo puedes ser tan frívolo?

Draco le miró de hito a hito, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Frívolo?!

-Sí, frívolo, insustancial.-asintió el chico mientras volvía a hojear distraídamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza fieramente.

-Tú no lo entiendes.-Sus ojos chispeaban con rabia.- No sabes lo que es tener que mantener el nombre de los Malfoy bien alto, el tener que guardar siempre apariencias, la actitud que he de poseer para estar a la altura de mi título. No.- dijo con amargura volviendo a negar con la cabeza.- Tú no entiendes nada.

Nott suspiró y le miró dejadez.

-Lo único que entiendo, Malfoy, es que prefieres ser el títere de la sociedad antes de ser feliz. Es realmente triste.

Tras esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿qué es eso de que tienes novio?

-¿Cómo has podido ocultarnos algo así?

-Por favor, ¡dime quién es! ¿Va a tu curso? ¿Es guapo?

-¡Ginny!

-Harry, yo también soy una amiga preocupada… ¡Sólo quería informarme!

"Yo os maldigo a vosotras, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, y a vuestros hijos, y a los hijos de vuestros hijos. Os espera una eterna tortura por lo que me estáis haciendo pasar"

-Hermione.-dijo Harry en tono conciliador.- No nos importa que tengas novio,-ignoró el gruñido gutural que soltó el malhumorado Ron.- sólo el que no nos contaras nada. Eso me hace pensar que nos lo ocultabas por una razón ¿verdad? ¿O es que ya no confías en nosotros?

-¡Claro que confío en vosotros chicos!-exclamó hastiada Hermione.- Solamente creo que estáis sacando las cosas de quicio. ¡Yo no tengo novio! Cuando lo tenga, os lo diré, ¿entendido?

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron entre sí, pero no comentaron nada. Hermione sabía que iba a ser difícil convencer a sus testarudos amigos de que no había chicos en su vida ― aunque al pensar en ello se le oprimiera el corazón ―.

No había visto a Draco Malfoy en todo el día, y tal vez fuera eso lo mejor. Prefería mil veces que la esquivara antes de que se riera de ella con sus amigos o que la torturara con su fría indiferencia ― y no podía concretar que era peor ―.

¿Cómo decirles a sus amigos lo que había hecho? Incluso Harry, que solía ser el más comprensivo, no lo entendería. Pero es difícil decir a tus amigos que te gusta hasta lo indecible aquel que te ha estado jodiendo la existencia desde que llegaste al colegio. No, sabía que sus amigos la querían, pero no sabrían encajar bien la noticia. Irían a por Draco, y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas ― además de que todo Hogwarts se enteraría de su pequeño desliz con Malfoy ―.

No, mirara por donde lo mirara aquello no tenía una salida sencilla. Para Malfoy aquello había sido un error, y para ella, una herida en el corazón.

Esta vez la solución no estaba en hablar con Malfoy del problema, pues sabía que se carcajearía en su cara y soltaría groserías que le harían ponerse a llorar ― y no tenía pensado hacerlo, a pesar de todo conservaba íntegramente su dignidad ―.

Pocas veces se arrepentía Hermione se sus acciones, pues siempre estaban meditadas y razonadas. Y aunque esta situación no había sido fruto de su razón, no sentía remordimientos. Había sido la cosa más placentera de su vida y, aunque quisiera repetirla, sabía que no podría.

Por primera vez en su vida había actuado sin pensar, había vivido el momento, y lo había disfrutado. Era lo único que contaba, no existía el después.

Pero el recuerdo de aquellas manos repartiendo caricias ardientes por su cuerpo hacía que el anhelo se volviera insoportable.

Pero, ¿era sólo deseo?

* * *

La noche estaba en calma, sólo el momentáneo sonido de ronquidos por parte de los cuadros rompían el armonioso silencia en el que se hallaba sumido el castillo.

"Cinco minutos más y me voy. Cinco minutos más y me voy. Cinco…"pensaba Hermione mientras hacía su ronda del quinto piso con rapidez.

Aquella noche les tocaba patrullar a los prefectos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor, y no quería encontrarse con la odiosa Pansy o con…

"Cinco minutos más…"

El gran reloj sonó, anunciando la llegaba de la media noche. Hermione suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a regresar junto a Ron, que se encontraba en el séptimo piso, a la sala común.

Giró en la esquina del pasillo que daba a las escaleras cuando vio una silueta apoyada tranquilamente en una pared. Hermione sintió como la sangre se le congelaba, su corazón latía desbocado.

Tratando de mantenerse tranquila, caminó con paso firme y vista al frente hacia las escaleras, pero una mano le cogió del brazo y la detuvo. Hermione, ya resignada, se giró para enfrentarle, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. "Sé fuerte, Hermione".

-Granger…

Su boca se apoderó de la de la chica antes de que esta supiese que estaba pasando, y afirmó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura firmemente.

Hermione estaba estática, no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Tras unos mordiscos suaves del chico en su labio inferior, consiguió reaccionar y corresponder, primero suave, luego apasionadamente, al beso. Sabía que para él eso era un juego, pero no le importaba.

Vivir el presente, no lamentarse por acciones pasadas.

Sí, era algo penoso y poco satisfactorio a la larga ― incluso doloroso ―, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía dejar de gustarle Draco porque ella lo decidiera, aunque fuera lo mejor. "Sí" decidió Hermione mientras revolvía el sedoso pelo rubio de su acompañante, "no puedo hacer nada con esto, es superior a mí. No puedo olvidarle, no es fácil, le he dado demasiado. Mientras yo le guste, le corresponderé. Cuando todo termine, me marcharé con dignidad, sin lamentaciones".

Draco la guió hacia un rincón donde no llegaba la tenue luz de las antorchas, oculto por la sombra de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

Tras depositar una estela de besos desde su cuello hasta sus omoplatos, Draco comenzó a desabrocharle rápidamente los botones de su camisa. Sus manos acariciaban con ansiedad cada porción de su cuerpo. Cuando Draco se despojó a su vez de su camisa, la conciencia de Hermione habló:

¿De verdad quería eso? ¿Se conformaba simplemente con placer físico?

No, ella ansiaba ser amada. No era un objeto, un juguete siempre a la disposición de Draco. No, no estaba conforme.

-Draco, basta.-susurró, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para distanciarlos.

El chico la miró largamente, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos para volver a besarla. Hermione se sacudió y le empujó con fuerza.

-¡He dicho que basta!-gritó iracunda, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Reinó en silencio durante unos incómodos instantes, hasta que Draco la miró con seriedad y la preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió con incredulidad y amargura. ¿Que por qué? ¡Era obvio!

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo como eso?― ante el silencio del chico, continuó con rabia ― ¡Tú no me quieres! ¡Esto es un estúpido juego para ti! ¿Cómo puedo seguir con esto, cuando lo único que puede ocasionarme es dolor y sufrimiento? No, yo estaré con alguien que me quiera, que me aprecie, que cuando piense en mí me vea como un igual, no un ser inferior e indigno. Eso, Draco Malfoy, te excluye completamente. Tal vez para ti esto no sea nada más que una aventura más, una diversión para tu mórbida mente. Pero para mí esto es mucho más.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Mórbida mente?-repitió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-exclamó con rabia la chica.

Draco soltó una risa suave y se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. Sus labios casi se tocaban cuando comentó:

-Así que a la imperturbable Hermione Granger le gusto…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso en su acalorado discurso había soltado algo que no debería? No podía recordarlo, la verdad.

-¿Te importa?-respondió groseramente, manteniéndose a la defensiva.

Draco asintió mientras depositaba ligeros besos a lo largo de sus hombros. Hermione respiró hondo y le soltó:

-¿Y yo a ti? ¿Te gusto? ¿O soy demasiado inferior?-inquirió sarcásticamente.

El chico se detuvo y la miró con seriedad.

-He decidido que no me importa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada seca.

-Oh, ¿no te importa que sea inferior?

Draco bufó molesto y la agarró de los brazos, sobresaltándola.

-¡Deja de una puta vez de sacar de contexto las cosas!-gritó con rabia, provocando más misma sensación en la chica.

-¿Sacar de contexto? ¡Debes estar tomándome el pelo! ¡Tú me consideras inferior por ser una hija de muggles!

Draco la miró con frialdad y se separó de ella. Hermione no se podía creer lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser, ¡ahora decía que era mentira que él la considerara inferior! Merlín, ver para creer.

-Había decidido que ya bastaba.-comentó fríamente.- Que estaba harto de tener que ser como los demás querían que fuera, que mi padre guiara mi vida como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo. No quiero hacer cosas que no me gustan para quedar bien con la gente, ni quiero dejar de lado lo que quiero por miedo al rechazo.

Hermione le miraba estupefacta, mientras escuchaba esa pseudo-declaración con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en el pecho.

-Draco… eso es tan…

-No digas nada.-Draco sonrió de medio lado.- Me gustaría atribuirme el mérito de esto, pero lo cierto es que Nott es quien me ha abierto los ojos.

-¿Le has dicho que…?

-No, no sabe nada. Todo quedó en el aire.-dijo sin darle más importancia.- Lo que me recuerda… ¿por dónde íbamos?

Hermione soltó una alegre risa mientras enroscaba firmemente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, quien le mordisqueaba suavemente los hombros e iba quitándola la ropa sobrante.

-¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?-preguntó burlonamente Hermione mientras besaba tiernamente el torso de Draco.

-Cualquier cosa por calmar tu lujuria, querida.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas a Sandrita por el beteo y sus consejos ^^ You're the best!**

**Y gracias a vosotros por leer, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado un poco más que a mí (me da la sensación de que me ha quedado excesivamente rosa).**

**Último capítulo: Pereza.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Pereza

**Bueeno, ya estoy aquí tras esta gran tardanza. Los estudios me han tenido atrapada en estos meses y no he podido hacer nada. Eso sí, os traigo el último capítulo del fic, que resulta ser el más largo que he escrito.**

**Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario dándome ánimos y vuestra opinión del fic. Valoro cada uno de vuestros reviews. Y, como siempre, un saludo a los que leen entre las sombras.**

**Si encontráis alguna falta de ortografía o algo raro, lo siento, pero mi beta no ha acabado de corregirlo.**

**Pues bien, ahí va el final de "Cardinal Sins". Que lo disfruteis.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**#7 Pereza**

Es increíble lo que puede llegar a cambiar una persona en el pequeño espacio de un año. Olvidarse de todo, y a la vez recordarlo con absoluta claridad. Sentir cosas indescriptibles que puedes perfectamente hacer sentir a otro. Disfrutar la mayor sensación de paz que pueda llegar a existir.

Vivir en la indiferencia, dejar que todo a tu alrededor pase, viva, sin entrometerse.

¿Cómo puede compararse la amistad con el amor? El más gratificante, a la vez que doloroso, sentimiento que puede albergar tu alma. No, no pueden equipararse.

Dicen que el amor viene y va, pero lo que realmente permanece, lo que perdura, es la más fiel amistad. Tus amigos siempre estarán contigo, ya sea para felicitarte en tus victorias, como para ayudarte y consolarte en las derrotas.

Pero, en caso de elección, ¿qué elegirías? ¿Los amigos son tan importantes como para desechar esperanzas de amor? ¿Valoras más a un tempestuoso amor que una amistad de muchos años?

Basta, ¿por qué elegir? Basta de pensar, de darle vueltas.

"Estoy cansada"

* * *

-Señorita Granger, ¿quiere decirnos la respuesta?

Hermione levantó distraída la cabeza hacia su profesora, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Oh, era verdad, estaba en clase de Transformaciones, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y cuál era la pregunta?

-No, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall alzó una ceja.

-¿No sabe la respuesta o no _quiere _responderla_?-_preguntó acercándose a la mesa de su antes alumna más sobresaliente.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza con dejadez, estaba cansada de absurdas preguntas. ¿No podían dejarla descansar en paz?

-Sí, profesora.-contestó, sin saber con toda claridad qué era lo que le preguntaba su profesora.

Hermione volvió a aislarse de la clase ―poco interesante a su parecer― para pensar en cosas más constructivas. "O enormemente destructivas" pensó Hermione con ironía mientras rayaba de forma inconsciente su mesa.

La clase pasó en un suspiro. Cuando llegó la hora, Hermione se levantó y comenzó a recoger sin prisa sus pergaminos.

-Señorita Granger, deseo tener una pequeña charla con usted, ¿le importaría quedarse un momento en mi despacho?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió como una autómata a su profesora hasta su despacho, donde se le indico que se sentara en una silla ante la mesa de McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger ―comenzó mirándola con seriedad―, estoy muy preocupada por usted. Sus notas han bajado considerablemente, y no me explico el por qué. En el trascurso del año escolar su rendimiento ha ido disminuyendo paulatinamente en todas las asignaturas, de forma que ahora llegan a un Aceptable justo, siendo antes de Extraordinario o Supera las expectativas. ―comentó repasando unos papeles que había sobre el escritorio― ¿Le importaría decirme el motivo?

Hermione la miró con la mirada nublada.

-¿Qué?-respondió distraída mientras su profesora la miraba preocupada.

-Hermione―la tuteó quitándose sus gafas de lectura―, esto no puede seguir así, necesito saber la razón de tu comportamiento. ¿Actúas así porque las clases te resultan aburridas? ¿Te has peleado con tus amigos? Lamento tener que llegar a la situación de inmiscuirse en la vida privada de una alumna, pero es necesario.

Hermione la miró sin comprender. No había hecho nada malo, en realidad, no había hecho _nada_.

-Las clases no me resultan nada aburridas profesoras―afirmó con una sonrisa insegura―, y no, tampoco me he peleado con Harry y Ron. Aunque lo cierto es que últimamente no les veo mucho…

-¿Está segura de que todo está bien?―preguntó la profesora, torciendo la boca.

No, nada estaba bien.

-Sí, profesora.

McGonagall la miró poco convencida, pero asintió y la dijo que ya podía volver a sus quehaceres. Hermione obedeció de forma desganada y salió del despacho meditabunda.

¿Sus notas habían bajado? No recordaba cuando había pasado, pero lo cierto es que ahora no le importaba. Todo se le hacía tan pesado, tan trabajoso, que sólo podía pensar en descansar en los brazos de Draco, y no tener que darle vueltas a todo.

¿Qué conseguía siguiendo la vida que hasta ahora había llevado? Nada, sólo una serie de decepciones que la sumirían en el caos. Con Draco todo era mucho más simple. Estar con él era igual a sumergirse en un mar cálido: agradable a la par que tempestuoso.

Y Harry y Ron…

En ese mismo momento atisbó unas cabelleras morena y pelirroja por encima del gentío del pasillo. Podría ir a saludarles… pero es que, Merlín, era tan cansado. ¿Y qué pasaba si la rechazaban o la empezaban a preguntar mil cosas? No tenía ganas de discutir.

Dio media vuelta para esquivar cobardemente a sus amigos, pero oyó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Espera!

Harry y Ron, que la habían visto, se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. "Genial"

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de ella y la miraron fijamente. "¿Querrán que les diga algo?" pensó con desgana.

-Hermione―comenzó Harry mirando un momento a Ron, que asintió―, ¿estás bien?

"¿Les ha dado hoy a todos por preguntar por mi salud o qué?"

-Sí, Harry.

Ambos chicos la miraron esperando que añadiera algo, pero ante el silencio de la chica, Ron explicó:

-No sé, es que como vimos que estabas mucho tiempo en el despacho de McGonagall pues…

Hermione le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, eso. No os preocupéis, ella simplemente me estaba diciendo que por qué actuaba de una manera tan rara, ¿os lo podéis creer?― inquirió riéndose la chica, que se detuvo al ver como sus amigos se miraban entre sí― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?―exclamó enfadada.

-Hermione, _estás _rara.― afirmó Harry― Y no me mires así, que Ron también está de acuerdo conmigo. Llevas una temporada en que estás irreconocible, ni vienes con nosotros ni vas a la biblioteca a estudiar. No sabemos dónde te metes todo el rato, pero nos tienes muy preocupados, ¿qué es lo que va mal? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.― Harry dio un codazo en la costillas a Ron, que afirmó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

-No sé de qué me estáis hablando, chicos―sentenció fríamente― Estoy como siempre, sólo que hago menos cosas.

-¿Menos cosas?―repitió Ron incrédulo― ¡Ya no estudias!

-No estudio porque no me apetece, ¿no todo en la vida se reduce a los libros sabéis?―declaró Hermione ―aunque a sabiendas de lo raro que sonaban esas palabras en su boca―.

Harry se acercó a ella de repente, y asió de los hombros a Hermione, que sobresaltada, había retrocedido unos pasos.

-Hermione, lo sabemos. No tratamos de juzgarte, sólo queremos ayudarte. Estamos muy preocupados, no eres la misma de siempre. En solo unos meses has pasado de ser la Hermione alegre y mandona que eras a una sin vida.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no era una madona!―replicó ofendida, quitándole las manos de sus hombros.― ¡Y estoy viva!

-Pues no lo parece― afirmó sombríamente Ron.

-¡Sólo queremos que nos cuentes lo que te pasa!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con rabia y les espetó:

-¡Nunca lo entenderíais! ¡No sabéis como me siento!―exclamó con ojos vidriosos― Para vosotros es muy fácil, siempre habéis tenido a ese alguien a vuestro lado que os quiere y apoya, que os da consejos, que os dice lo maravillosamente geniales que sois.―comentó con amargura― No os hacéis a la idea de lo much…

-Espera, espera, espera― la cortó Harry poniéndole una mano en la boca a la indignada chica―, ¿me estás diciendo que todo esto es por un chico?―preguntó con un sonrisa asomándose por sus ojos verdes.

Ron bufó:

-Típico de Hermione. Hace de la cosa más simple, un problema existencial…

-¡Cómo si tú supieras qué es eso!-le espetó Hermione, que empezó a sentirse estúpida tras la actitud de sus amigos.

-Basta, basta―se apresuró decir Harry en tono conciliador al ver que Ron abría la boca para discutir― Hemione, ¿sólo era eso? ¿Una relación con un chico?

Hermione negó con la cabeza malhumorada y musitó:

-El problema no es tener una relación, sino el chico.

-¡¿El chico?! ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo? Tú dime quien es para que pueda partirle la cara.-exclamó, todo colorado por la rabia, Ron.

-No me ha hecho nada… Bueno, sí. Ah… es complicado.

-Tal vez si nos lo explicas…-la animó a continuar Harry.

-No―negó con rotundidad―, ya os he dicho suficiente. Lamentaría ver que todo este ambiente amistoso se pierde por esto. Y chicos―miró a ambos―, gracias por escucharme (aunque algunas de vuestras ideas estén MUY equivocadas).

Ron se rió entre dientes.

-La próxima vez te cobraremos.-comentó jocoso.

Hermione lo miró con una media sonrisa. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Si bien era algo pesado, también era sumamente agradable. Sí, tal vez pudiera compaginar lo suyo con Draco con sus amigos.

-Dios, Hermione por favor, no hagas eso.―le rogó Harry. Hermione le miró extrañada― Esa sonrisa es tan… Malfoy.

Hermione abrió sus ojos sobresaltada ante el desconcierto de sus amigos. Retrocedió unos pasos y les dijo con nerviosismo:

-Oh, pues… perdonad. Vaya, se me está haciendo tarde. Creo que iré a… ―se detuvo un momento a pensar en un lugar apropiado y que no frecuentaran los chicos― ¡la biblioteca! Sí, voy a estudiar, que debo subir esas notas ¿eh?

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, y se despidieron de ella sonrientes. Hermione había vuelto.

O no.

¿Qué su sonrisa se parecía a la de Draco? Hermione soltó una risita cansada. Qué gran cumplido. Las sonrisas de Draco eran mágicas ―y hablaba desde su perspectiva muggle―. Podría quedarse mirándolo… por toda la eternidad.

* * *

-Draco, has estado muy extraño últimamente, ya no escribes a tu madre, y sabes perfectamente lo nerviosa que se pone cuando no tiene noticias tuyas. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Draco miró a su padre hastiado desde el otro lado de la habitación. Lo mismo de siempre.

-No me pasa nada, no tenías por que venir desde casa al colegio.

Lucius comenzó a caminar furiosamente por la habitación. Draco rodó los ojos, ya sabía lo que le venía encima. Sí, era exactamente lo mismo de siempre.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, mocoso! He venido también porque no he recibido confirmación alguna sobre cuando vas a hacerte la marca. No es algo que deba ser inmediato, pero tenemos que hablar de la fecha.

Draco le miró seriamente e inspiró muy hondo. Tal vez lo que fuera a salir de sus labios le hiciera perder su herencia, o la palabra de su padre, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Papá, ¿qué pasa si ya no quiero tener la marca?

Lucius se detuvo de golpe y miró a su hijo como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo has dicho, Draco? Creo (y espero) que te he entendido mal.

Draco se levantó de su cama, preparado para enfrentar a su padre ― con un miedo que prácticamente le paralizaba el cuerpo, todo hay que decirlo, pero preparado al fin y al cabo―. Lucius le miraba con una frialdad heladora, lo que no le dio muchos ánimos.

-Papá, he cambiado de idea.

Y la tormenta se desató.

-¿QUE HAS CAMBIADO DE IDEA? ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa para nuestra familia?! ¡La perdición, Draco, la perdición!―vociferó Lucius, impregnando en cada palabra toda la furia que sentía. Más tranquilo, le comentó― Draco, ¿a qué viene esto? Tú siempre habías estado encantado de servir a la causa, y eliminar a los sangres sucia de la faz de la Tierra.

-Bueno, pues ya no.―le informó tajante.― A lo largo de este curso me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que siempre he hecho lo que me habían enseñado, sin preguntarme si de verdad estaba bien, o si me gustaba hacerlo, o cómo podían sentirse los demás.

-Draco, tú…

-No, papá.―le cortó.― Quiero acabar con esto, porque _esto_ no me gusta. Está mal y, aunque sigan pareciéndome ciertos sangres sucia repugnantes y la vergüenza del mundo mágico, conozco a otros mestizos que son el orgullo del mismo.

Su padre le miró con una profunda decepción que hirió a Draco. Aun así, no pensaba retractarse.

-Te oigo y no te reconozco, hijo. ¿Qué conoces a sangres sucias que son el orgullo del mundo mágico? No sabes de lo que hablas. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hicieron esos muggles a los magos en el pasado? Nos masacraron por envidia de nuestro poder, como vulgares ratas cobardes. Esos muggles―escupió― que tanto adoras no dudarían en quemarte si supieran lo que eres, ¡lo que representas! Son la escoria del mundo, y merecen estar a los pies de la raza superior, los magos. Y acabarán ahí, te lo aseguro.

-¡Pero los mestizos también son magos!

-¿Magos?―se burló― No son más que aberraciones de la naturaleza. Y sobre todo esos hijos de muggles―comentó, sin notar la expresión de rabia que se había formado en la cara de su hijo―, gente sin poderes mágicos no puede engendrar a magos o brujas, no, estoy completamente seguro de que esos "magos" les robaron la magia a seres mágicos decentes y vulnerables y se la quedaron para ellos, tanta es la envidia que nos profesan. Harían cualquier cosa por traicionar a la raza mágica.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eso es ridículo, papá, y lo sabes!

Lucius negó con la cabeza, y sonrió cínicamente.

-Lo que es verdaderamente ridículo es que tú, un Malfoy, un sangre pura, el futuro de esta decadente sociedad, se haya vuelto un…―se detuvo un momento para mirarle un desprecio que Draco nunca había visto.― un maldito traidor a la sangre.

Draco encajó el golpe en silencio, y no comentó nada. Su padre salió de la habitación dando un portazo. No sería fácil aplacar su furia, y necesitaría mucho tiempo para hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre y, quizás, que le entendiera. Draco esbozó una media sonrisa. Vaya una idea más utópica.

* * *

-¿Eso te han dicho?―se carcajeó.― ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa? Potter y Weasley ya no saben por qué quejarse.

Hermione soltó una risa suave y se incorporó un poco, aguantándose la cabeza con una mano.

-No creo que me lo dijeran por la sonrisa, Draco, no les caes demasiado bien.

Draco bufó.

-Gracias a Merlín, sería horrible que les pareciera simpático cuando he estado todos estos años tratando de que me odiasen.

-Eso es algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué quieres alejar a los demás de ti? ¡Podéis ser amigos!

Draco la miró unos segundos incrédulo y luego estalló en carcajadas. Hermione soltó un gruñido y le empujó suavemente. Aquella vez había sido en la Sala de los menesteres, que se había transformado de acuerdo con su necesidad. La habitación estaba desnuda, a excepción de una cama con una bonita cabecera que se encontraba en una esquina del frugal cuarto. Seguramente sus pensamientos al rodear varias veces la sala habían sido bastante específicos ―más bien, totalmente específicos―.

-¿Amigos? ¿Yo, amigo de Potter y de Weasley? Me tomas el pelo ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?―se quejó la chica―Nunca has intentado…

-Ah―le puso una mano en la boca para que no siguiera hablando. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada― Ahí te equivocas. Yo INTENTÉ ser amigo de Potter, pero él no quiso.

Hermione le quitó la mano con una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Draco se estiró y se puso ambas manos tras la cabeza.

-Antes de que empezáramos el colegio. Le sugerí que fuésemos amigos, ¡y él muy idiota me rechazó! Pero bueno, él se lo pierde.―comentó encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a Hermione para besarla. Ella le apartó.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tú te burlaste de Ron, dijiste que era inferior a ti y que Harry merecía amigos de las altas esferas, como tú.―le recordó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, lo que sea.―bostezó con desgana.― ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

-¡Pues que son mis amigos! ¿No podrías tratar de llevarte bien con ellos?

Draco se separó de ella y la miró con frialdad.

-¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien dé el primer paso? ¿No son acaso ellos los que no soportan ni que sonría?― inquirió secamente― Además, no veo yo que tu trates de llevarte mejor con mis amigos. ¿No puedes tú acercarte a Pansy?

Hermione soltó un gritito de incredulidad y frunció el ceño ante las miradas de desdén que irradiaba el chico.

-¡Ella se ríe de mí nada más verme!―le espetó― Me parece increíble que no puedas ver la diferencia entre mis amigos y los tuyos.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Porque son los inigualables Potter y Weasley, los futuros salvadores del mundo mágico y, porque no, también del muggle! ¿Cómo he podido osar a compararlos con los míos? Qué desfachatez.―exclamó con amargo sarcasmo, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.

Hermione también se levantó furiosa y le gritó:

-¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! ¡Tú y tus amigos habéis estado burlándoos de nosotros desde que entramos en el colegio! ¡NO ES LO MISMO! ¡NUNCA SERÁ LO MISMO!

Draco siguió vistiéndose tranquilamente, y pasados unos segundos, levantó la mirada hacia la iracunda chica.

-Estoy cansado y harto de discutir, esto no es más que un quebradero de cabeza. Si tanto me reprochas lo pasado, pues adelante, lárgate. No tengo ganas de aguantar a una histérica.

Hermione lo miró sin poder creerse lo que oía. En un suspiro, recogió toda su ropa y se la puso con una energía que creía que había abandonado.

-Oh, ¿estás harto? Pues bien, yo también―con un rápido movimiento de manos se abotonó la blusa―Estoy harta de fingir delante de los demás, de mentir a mis amigos, de sentir lo que siento y tener que ocultarlo,… totalmente harta. Esto es demasiado complicado, y estoy ya cansada de seguir así. Pensaba que después de lo que hemos pasado esos últimos meses habías cambiado, pero ya veo que no. Un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica ―o amarga, desde la perspectiva de Hermione― y se rió suavemente.

-Si tú lo dices, así será. Acabo de darme cuenta de que eres demasiado caprichosa para mí, por lo que…

-¿Caprichosa?―gritó furiosa― ¡Lo que eres es un maldito egocéntrico!

-¡Y tú qué demonios sabrás!―gritó también él― ¡No sabes nada, Granger, nada!

A Hermione el saber que para él había vuelto a ser "Granger" le dolió más que ninguna otra cosa, pero no dejó que él lo notara. Todavía tenía orgullo.

-¿Ah no? Pues bien, me da exactamente igual.―comentó fríamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta― A partir de ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por esta caprichosa. Hasta nunca, Draco.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la sala dando un portazo, con ya lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Ya estaba, se había acabado el trabajo de buscar tiempo y lugares para encontrarle, el inventarse cosas para explicar su conducta. Ya no tendría distracciones que la apartaran de los estudios, podría pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Todo eran ventajas pero…

¿Por qué no estaba contenta?

* * *

Como se había atrevido a rechazarlo de tal modo, ¡a él! ¡A Draco Malfoy! Esto era algo inaudito, increíble. ¿Cómo había podido? Y, para colmo, lo había dejado haciéndole parecer a él el culpable. Surrealismo puro y duro.

¿Hacerse amigo de Potter y Weasley? ¡Y qué más! ¡No era el único que había insultado! Recordaba que en muchas ocasiones las burlas habían salido de aquellos dos idiotas. Pero claro, Hermione no contaba esas cosas como provocaciones. Hasta cuando empezaban ellos, era culpa suya. Joder, igual su simple presencia era motivo de insulto, porque si no, no se lo explicaba.

No era más que una malcriada que no veía más allá de sus narices y se creía que él siempre la iba a perdonar por su cara bonita. ¡Pues no! Estaba más que harto de ser el imbécil que tenía que encajar todos los insultos de la niña cuando no lo merecía ―eran pocas veces, pero se debían respetar―. Siempre creyéndose la portadora de la voz de la razón, le estaba empezando a crispar los nervios. ¡No tenía razón!

Estaría mejor sin ella, sin nadie que le dijera lo que debería hacer ―para eso ya tenía a su padre―. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, recordó las palabras de su padre: "Harían cualquier cosa por traicionar a la raza mágica". Y, en efecto, se sentía traicionado, sus sentimientos ―aunque no deseaba admitirlo―habían sido heridos, y su orgullo le impedía volver arrastrándose a los pies de Hermione.

Tal vez debería hacer caso a su padre, seguir lo acordado. Volvería a hablarle, y todo sería como antes, no se sentiría tan cansado. Después de todo, la vida de sangre limpia que había llevado hasta antes de empezar su relación con Hermione había sido sencilla y llevadera. Luego llegó aquella insana obsesión que desembocó en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sí, tal vez con la marca todo se arreglara. Pero… estaría sellando su destino.

No, el hecho de que hubiese roto con Hermione no quería decir que quisiera seguir los mandatos de su padre. Sí, estaba furioso y dolido, pero era verdad todo lo que le había dicho a su padre sobre sus ideales en su último encuentro. No odiaba a los sangre sucia, odiaba a la gente que se ocultaba tras esa denominación. Así como no todos los sangre limpia eran perfectos ―Weasley era un claro ejemplo de esto―, los sangre mestiza también tenían su lado bueno. Eran personas como él ―bueno, no, iríamos a comparar, pero parecidas―, y no merecían morir por el hecho de que su sangre no fuera completamente mágica. Tal vez era eso el mayor beneficio que había sacado de su relación con Hermione. Se había encontrado, había hablado consigo mismo, y se sentía bien por ello.

Estaba cansado de luchar, no tenía ganas. Pero ya no era un crío, y sabía que por cada acción producida, aparecía su consecuencia.

* * *

-Hermione…

"Si para la transformación de un cáliz de agua en una mangosta roja se necesitan emplear dos vueltas de varita y las palabras "Merthius linoa" para la transoformación del mismo en un búho corriente se necesitará una vuelta y…"

-Hermione…

"Mierda, me he perdido. A ver… se necesitará una vuelta de varita y las palabras "Merthius oclus"… ¿o era "Merthius uclos"?"

-Hermione…

Hermione levantó la vista de su pergamino y fulminó con la cabeza a Ginny, que la miraba inocentemente desde una silla frente a ella. Respiró hondo.

-¿Sí, Ginny?

La pelirroja sonrió alegremente, y se levantó para sentarse junto a ella en el mullido sofá.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Llevas estudiando sin parar las últimas semanas, ¡no me sorprendería verte durmiendo entre libros! ―Hermione la miró con desdén alzando una ceja―Mira, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a Harry y a Ron? Están entrenando en el campo de quidditch. O…―se apresuró a decir al ver que la chica empezaba a rechazar el ofrecimiento― podemos ir a jugar al ajedrez, ¡o a jugar a los naipes explosivos con Colin! Me encanta ese juego―le confió con una sonrisa.

-Ginny…

-¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¡Podemos ir a los jardines y tomar un poco el sol! ¿Qué te parece? El verano está llegando y este sol es magnífico.―la tentó nuevamente la pelirroja.

Hermione bajó los pergaminos y los dejó encima de la mesa. Subió los brazos en señal de rendición y Ginny esbozó una sonrisa radiante ―"de esas por las que Harry se enamoró de ella"―.

-Muy bien, podemos jugar al ajedrez.―le concedió, mientras la chica se ponía rápidamente en pie e iba a buscar el tablero.

Ginny tenía razón, debía descansar. Sus notas habían vuelto a subir, y la relación con sus amigos había vuelto a ser la de antes. Ahora incluso estaba más unida a Ginny, que se preocupaba de que todo estuviera a su gusto.

Pero el problema seguía estando allí. No estudiaba tanto por mejorar sus notas ―bueno, sí, pero no era la razón más importante―, sino por tratar de olvidarse de ese continuo dolor que sentía en el pecho. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, y los libros eran su recurso favorito. No se distraía con otras cosas y aumentaba su rendimiento académico. La medida más práctica.

Pero sabía que no podría estar así eternamente, en algún momento debía descansar, y cuando ese momento llegará ¡zas!, se sumiría nuevamente en una depresión. Pero decían que el tiempo lo cura todo, así que esperaba que, pasados unos meses, en su casa, pudiera ya olvidarse de él.

Pero, ¡Dios! Era tan difícil…

-Hermione, te toca mover.

Salió de su ensimismamiento con la llamada de atención de Ginny y se apresuró a mover a su caballo, que fue inmediatamente comido por el alfil de su contrincante.

-Hermione, estás distraída.―comentó mientras la chica pensaba en cuál sería su próxima jugada.

-¿Cómo?―preguntó moviendo a un peón.

Otro movimiento de la pelirroja hizo que perdiera nuevamente otra pieza.

-Pues que no estás al juego, piensas en otra cosa. No me digas que prefieres estar estudiando libros gruesos y aburridos antes que jugar conmigo.―la reprochó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Oh, no, no, Ginny, claro que no.―dijo enfatizando la negativa con la cabeza.― Lo que pasa es que pensaba en algo…

Ginny la miró por encima del tablero, antes de apartarlo a un lado de golpe, provocando que algunas piezas se cayeran y se levantaran entre aspavientos molestos.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces?―se extrañó Hermione.

-Tú no quieres jugar, así que ¿para qué?

-Oh, Ginny, lo siento mucho, yo sólo estaba…

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y sonrío con picardía.

-Oh, no te disculpes. Así jugaremos a mi juego favorito.― Hermione alzó una ceja, interrogante, y Ginny continuó― ¡Ahora vamos a charlar de nuestras cosas!

-Pero…

-¡No hay peros que valgan!―dictaminó seriamente― Somos amigas, Hermione. Yo no soy ni mi hermano ni Harry, conmigo puedes hablar en confianza, que, como chica, te comprenderé mejor que ellos―declaró con un guiño cómplice de ojos.

-¡Ginny, déjame hablar!―exclamó Hermione divertida.― Me encantaría… ehm… cotillear contigo, pero es que esas cosas no me hacen mucha gracia. Siempre que digo algo, se acaba enterando todo el colegio (algo increíble, pues está dividido en cuatro) y no tengo ganas de estar repartiendo explicaciones, retractándome, negándolo todo, que él se entere, que todo el mundo me ande con eso de "Oye, Hermione, ¿estás bien?" Porque si hay algo que me cabrea es que siempre hagan la misma jodida pregunta cuando es obvio que no, que no estoy bien. Y lo que también me jode es que pase de ser la más ignorada de este maldito colegio a la comidilla de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. ¿Por qué no se mete la gente en sus putos asuntos? Que se compren una vida, o un perro, lo que sea más barato―se desahogó Hermione con rabia, que apenas reparaba en la presencia de Ginny― Siempre igual, la prefecta Granger, la listilla de Gryffindor, mete la pata y todo el mundo está ahí para reírse de sus problemas. ¡Oh, sí, todo el mundo te sonríe con compasión y te tienden la mano, para luego soltarte y que el batacazo sea aún mayor! Pero no, menos mal que tenemos siempre gente ahí para preguntar que si estás bien. Sí, fijo que eso soluciona todos tus problemas.

Ginny la miraba sorprendida mientras soltaba su discurso sobre la decadencia y la hipocresía de la gente cuando decidió interrumpirla:

-Oye, Hermione, que no pensaba decirle a nadie lo que me contaras. ¿Esa es la confianza que me tienes?―la preguntó ofendida y negando con un dedo, en señal de decepción― Me parece increíble que después de tantos años juntas esta sea la confianza que me tienes. ¡A esto he acabado reducida! ¡Una de mis mejores amigas me trata de chismosa desleal, hipócrita! Este es uno de los momentos en los que te preguntas…―Ginny cortó su teatral reprimenda al darse cuenta de algo― Espera, ¿has dicho que Él se entere? ¿Quién, por tu vida, es él? Oh, no―la gruñó agresivamente, ante la evasiva de su compañera―, no puedes enseñarme el caramelo y luego no dármelo. Como no me lo cuentes te echaré tal maldición ¡que saldré en los libros de encantamientos, en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, en los libros de historia…!

-Vale―suspiró Hermione, resignada.― Te lo diré.

-¡… en el profeta de la mañana, en el Quiquilloso, en los carteles de se busca por un millón de galeones, en los libros de Defensa contra las artes oscuras (donde tendrán que inventar un contra-hechizo para librarte de mi maldición ―desafortunadamente para ti, no lo encontrarán―), hasta en las bolas mágicas!

-¡He dicho que te lo diré!―gritó Hermione tapándole la boca de la atolondrada chica con la mano.

Ginny soltó una risita.

-Perdón, perdón, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me emociono. ¡Pero cuéntamelo todo! Quién es, donde le conociste, si le conozco yo, como va vuestra relación, si es un caballero (como mi Harry) o un completo idiota (como mi Ron),…

-Ay, pero es que… tener que contártelo todo…

-¡No seas perezosa, mujer! T-o-d-o, desde el principio a poder ser.―la ordenó, como si de un sargento se tratara.

Hermione suspiró y sonrió. Tal vez lo mejor fuera contárselo a alguien, sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro y que la estaba matando. Tal vez Ginny no la comprendiera, tal vez en cuanto le dijera el causante de su desdicha se escandalizara y fuera corriendo a decírselo a Harry y a Ron. Tal vez simplemente no dijera nada, demostrando así la sensación de decepción que sentía por ella.

Pero era eso o estar discutiendo con ella, y lo menos tedioso era lo primero, por lo que no hubo más que hablar.

-Él no es como tú piensas, Ginny, no es un… Gryffindor―Esperó a que la chica hiciera algún comentario, pero ante su silencio, continuó― En realidad, no pertenece ni a Gryffindor, ni a Ravenclaw, ni a Hufflepuff. Es un… un…

-¿Slytherin?―completó la chica, alzando una ceja ante la renitencia de Hermione de contarle nada.

-Sí… es un Slytherin.―esperó de nuevo algún comentario sobre su falta de juicio, o criticando sus gustos, pero Ginny continuó expectante a que continuase hablando― Pero no es sólo que sea un Slytherin, oh, no, es también qué Slytherin es…

-¡Merlín, Hermione, dime de una maldita vez quién es!

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

De repente es como si no se escuchara nada. Hermione notó que la sala común se había vaciado y que sólo estaban en ella unos chicos jugando a los naipes explosivos y ellas. El silencio era verdaderamente incómodo.

-¿Draco… Malfoy?―se extrañó Ginny― ¿Él es el chico?

Ya se esperaba una reacción de rechazo, por lo que estaba preparada.

-Sí, es él. Pero alegaré en mi defensa que sólo me fijé en él porque me acorraló en varias ocasiones para robarme (y recalco el _robarme_) besos. Luego la cosa fue a más y se nos fue el santo al cielo. No sé qué me paso, pero no me arrepiento, fue una experiencia única. Vale que el tío resultara ser un cretino, pero no estoy en condiciones de pedir la perfección, claro está.―reflexionó― Pero bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Resulta que entiendo perfectamente que ahora tengas una idea diferente de mí, que te parezca una tonta por lanzarme en brazos de alguien así y que quieras ir corriendo donde Harry y Ron para que me saquen a la fuerza todos estos pajaritos que tengo en la cabeza.

Ginny, que estaba todavía asimilando todo lo dicho, declaró:

-Bueno, Hermione, por partes: Primero, deberías saber que no pienso contarle a nadie lo que me has dicho, todo esto queda entre nosotras. Segundo, siento si mi reacción te ha deprimido, pero es que la idea es un tanto chocante. ¿Tú y… Malfoy? No digo que no tengas buen gusto (joder, el tío está para comérselo), pero no deja de sorprenderme la idea de que estés con un hombre que se lleva burlando de ti desde primer curso (de ti, y de Harry y Ron. A mí sólo me llama enana). ¿Ya no te importa?

-Creía que… había cambiado.

-¿Y no es así?―la preguntó dulcemente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Unas tímidas lágrimas le asomaban por los ojos.

-Él parecía dulce y atento, bueno, tanto como dulce no, pero sí agradable. Cuando estaba en sus brazos, me sentía transportada a una galaxia desconocida, misteriosa y mística. Sólo me importaba estar junto a él. Las notas, los amigos,… todo carecía de valor. Me pasaba las horas deseando volver a encontrarme con él, y cuando ese momento llegaba, deseaba que nunca acabase.―relataba con nostalgia, miró a Ginny y esbozó una media sonrisa amarga― Debes pensar que estoy loca.

-Loca, no―la aseguró cogiendo un bombón que había sobre la mesita junto al sofá― Enamorada.

-¿Sí?―Ginny asintió mientras se comía el dulce de un bocado― Eso es horrible, supongo. Han pasado dos semanas desde que rompimos (si es que a una relación secreta puede recibir el nombre de relación), y sigo como al principio.

Ginny la miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué rompisteis?

-Le dije que tenía que tratar de llevarse con Harry y Ron, ¡y se negó! Es un orgulloso.

Ginny empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?―preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

La chica siguió riéndose mientras negaba la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Es que, Hermione, por Merlín, a quien se le ocurre. ¡Decirle a Malfoy que trate bien a mi hermano y a Harry! Sería más fácil que le pidieras que se cortase un brazo.

-¿Por qué no?―preguntó, ofendida por su reacción― Conmigo llegó a salir, así que ¿por qué con ellos no?

-¿Que por qué con ellos no sale?

-¡Ginny!

-Es que es buenísimo. Vamos, Hermione, eres una chica lista, creo que puedes ver la diferencia entre tú y Harry y Ron.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál, si se puede saber, es?

-Obviando el hecho de que eres una mujer que tiene su cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, ojos preciosos y voz dulce y aterciopelada…―Hermione bufó― No olvidemos el hecho de que tú nunca te has peleado en serio con él. Siempre solían ser Harry y Ron los que discutían y le insultaban, tú siempre estabas aparte. Sí, muy bien, te llamaba sangre sucia, un insulto horrible y racista, pero parece que no le importó mucho tu linaje a la hora de enredarse contigo ¿no? No, lo que demuestra que no te tiene tanto asco como quería demostrar, y esto queda claro sabiendo que fue él, y no tú, quien quiso empezar todo esto.

Hermione se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno, sí, pero tampoco tenía que decirme las cosas que me dijo…

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ya es cosa vuestra.

Hermione meditó el asunto, y no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. Tal vez, había sido ella la que se había equivocado.

-Entonces crees que… ¿no debí haberle mandado ser mejor persona con mis amigos?

-Oh, yo no digo eso. Ojalá pararán de molestarse los unos a los otros, pero es una idea tan bonita como utópica. El problema viene cuando le das a elegir entre eso o romper.

-Ya, bueno―se excusó― pero él también me dijo que debía llevarme mejor con sus amigos… ¡Pansy Parkinson, Ginny! Y él hizo comentarios bastante crueles, me llamó histérica y caprichosa. ¡Y no puedo disculparme ahora! ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo?

-Tú haz lo que creas conveniente―le aconsejó Ginny levantándose de su asiento―, pero, en mi humilde opinión, un amor que no llega a más por razones como el orgullo, ni es amor, ni es nada.

Dicho esto, se marchó.

* * *

Parecía feliz. ¿Tan pronto le había olvidado?

El ver a Hermione seguir con su vida, reír con sus amigos, responder como la sabelotodo que era a cualquier pregunta que se hiciera en el aire; todo eran golpes para su ego. Y más sabiendo que él no había podido sacársela todavía de su mente. Ya no pensaba que fuera por la obsesión que le dominaba al principio del curso.

Era mucho peor.

No le gustaba sentir esa sensación, ¡odiaba verse rechazado! Y lo que más detestaba era notar que a ella ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Casi se sentía tentado de preguntarla que había hecho para quitarse todos esos molestos sentimientos de encima.

Pero no, antes muerto que volver a hablarla.

Seguramente lo interpretara como un signo de que quería acercarse a ella por cualquier insignificancia ―y como buena cerebrito, daría en el clavo―.

Pansy sabía que estaba así por una chica, y se estuvo burlando un rato de él hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo aquello iba muy en serio. Draco le agradecía enormemente que no se lo contara a los chicos, pues no podría con todo. Sentía una pesada carga pendiendo sobre sus hombros, y no quería que se siguieran amontonando los problemas.

Estaba harto de sentir toda esa mierda, pero al no saber cómo remedirlo, decidió que no haría nada. Permanecería indiferente.

Que no se dijera que él no estaba hecho todo un Malfoy.

* * *

"No, no, no, esto no puede ser. Algo va mal."

Pasó velozmente las páginas del libro, en busca de una respuesta.

"Y no hay manera, ¿es qué no existe un remedio para esto?"

Probó nuevamente a pasar las hojas del libro, a ver si esta vez tenía más suerte.

"Nada"

Hermione resopló contrariada. Nunca conseguiría tener la caligrafía perfecta. Ya había buscado en siete libros diferentes como mejorar sus vocales ―que, en su opinión, debían sentirse tremendamente acomplejadas―, pero no había encontrado nada. ¡Sólo libros de magia, historia y bibliografías! ¿Debía probar en la sección prohibida? Hermione se lo pensó un momento, pero luego desechó la idea. Había muchas cosas en aquel rincón oscuro de la biblioteca, pero dudaba que hubiese una guía para mejorar la letra de los magos oscuros.

Y así se había pasado los últimos días. Acabados sus deberes y finalizados gran parte de sus exámenes, no tenía nada más que hacer, y necesitaba distraerse con algo ―aunque fuera algo tan tonto como ponerse a mejorar el trazado de sus "a"―. La charla con Ginny la había dejado pensativa, pero no había decidido nada. Draco parecía haberse olvidado completamente de ella ―qué suerte para él―, y Hermione empezaba a dudar si realmente le había gustado alguna vez. Oírle reírse con sus amigos era igual a sufrir infinitas puñaladas.

Pero debía ser fuerte, si él lo había conseguido ―con sorprendente facilidad―, ¿por qué ella no? Tal vez porque fue la única que llegó a amar en su relación, pero eso podía cambiar. ¿No era verdad aquello de que del odio al amor hay un paso? Pues bien, podría aplicarse a la inversa.

-Circe querida, estos niños…―oyó rezongar a Madame Pince detrás de una estantería.

Hermione se levantó y fue a su encuentro. Aquello era la distracción perfecta.

La señora se encontraba recogiendo unos libros de una mesa mientras murmuraba cosas entre dientes que Hermione no alcanzaba a oír.

-Madame Pince, ¿puedo ayudarla?

Esta levantó la vista hacia ella y asintió.

-Oh, señorita Granger. Pues mire, sí, puede ayudarme. Estos libros ―dijo señalando a los que había sobre la mesa― se los han dejado creo que compañeros de su curso. Si fuera tan amable de devolvérselos…

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿De quiénes son?

-Pues…―se agachó para leer en las solapas― según esto son de Blaise Zabinni y de Draco Malfoy. Ambos de Slytherin ¿no?

Hermione sintió la garganta seca, y no puedo hacer más que asentir. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia, el destino la perseguía para torturarla. ¿Es que nunca se iba a librar de él?

-Pues bien, lo dejó en sus manos.

Antes que Hermione tuviese tiempo de replicar, o de dar una excusa, Madame Pince se había ido.

Miró los libros como si de símbolos de la muerte se trataran. ¿Qué diría Malfoy cuando la viera con un libro suyo? Seguramente lo interpretara como una manera de acercarse a él, y ella no deseaba eso ―que lo pensara, no lo de acercarse―. De momento decidió llevarse los libros a su mesa, ya pensaría más tarde qué haría con ellos. Tal vez pudiera dárselos a Zabinni y que él se encargase.

Se volvió a sentar en su asiento ―maldita la hora en la que decidió abandonarlo― y se dispuso a leer nuevamente su libro, cuando notó que algo se había salido del libro de pociones de uno de los chicos. No era una persona cotilla, pero estaba en demasía aburrida.

Cogió el primer bulto: Era un periódico del profeta. Lo dejó a un lado, ya lo había leído esa mañana. El segundo era una carta. No iba a mirarla ―sabía lo que era el derecho a la intimidad, aunque no lo pareciera―, cuando vio el remitente: "Lucius Malfoy". La curiosidad pudo con ella.

La carta ya estaba abierta ―y un bastante arrugada―, por lo que no hubo problemas para sacarla. Hermione ―que se había asegurado de que nadie la veía― comenzó a leer. Algunas partes estaban borrosas por los pliegues del pergamino, pero pudo ver el mensaje general de la carta.

"_Me estoy impacientando, Draco, y no soy el único que (…) La marca no algo con lo que pueda jugar y me da igual que (…) sangres sucia, vergüenza me da que un hijo mío simpatice con esta escoria de la sociedad y tenga la desfachatez de (…) Tu madre también está tremendamente decepcionada, y no es para menos. ¿Te haces a la idea de lo que esto significa? No, estoy seguro de (…) Esto es algo inaudito, ¿con qué cara voy a mirar a la cara a todos? Incluso tendré que responder ante tu tía, y sabes como (…) _

_Espero que cambies tu postura, Draco, y te des cuenta de quienes son los tuyos, y a quién debes lealtad._

_Esperando una pronta respuesta,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer, estaba sin aliento. ¿Malfoy le había contado lo suyo a su padre? ¿Había rechazado el ser un mortífago? Aquello era algo totalmente… vaya.

-Madame Pince―la llamó, acercándose a su mesa, donde leía plácidamente su libro de botánica―, acabo de recordar que estos días no me va a tocar compartir clase con ellos, y estoy segura de que no voy a verlos.

-Bueno, pero seguro que puede conservarlos y dárselos cuando…

-No―la interrumpió abruptamente―, puede que necesiten con urgencia esos libros. Preferiría que viniesen ellos a buscarlos.

-Como quiera, señorita Granger―comentó volviendo a ocultar su rostro tras su libro― No se olvide de recoger sus propios libros cuando se vaya.

-No, madame Pince.

Mientras salía, estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. Malfoy podía darse cuenta de que alguien había leído su carta y pensaría inmediatamente en ella. Y sabía que no tenía excusa para andar husmeando en el correo ajeno.

Lo que había visto no cambiaba nada, Malfoy ya no la quería. Podía ser que en el pasado sí, pero ya no. Ojalá hubiese sabido antes lo que había hecho, y haber sido entonces más comprensiva. Tal vez seguirían juntos.

Cada vez estaba más segura: era una completa estúpida.

* * *

-Dónde está, maldita sea.―gruñó Draco mientras revolvía su baúl y el armario de su habitación.

Blaise le miraba tranquilamente tumbado en su cama. El cuatro estaba hecho un desastre, pero ya lo recogerían los elfos domésticos.

-Lo habremos dejado en alguna parte, Draco, ya lo encontraremos.

Draco se incorporó para mirarle con desdén.

-Ya suponía que estaría en algún sitio, Blaise, pero gracias por la información.―satirizó, rebuscando entre sus otros libros.

El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No hacía falta ser maleducado, colega, sólo trato de ayudar. ¿Por qué tanto interés en unos libros? Yo tampoco encuentro los míos, y no me ves arrancándome los pelos de desesperación ¿no?―se burló, apoyado en el marco― Estamos a finales de curso, podemos ir tirando con los libros de estos. No es para ponerse así.

-En ese libro tenía una cosa muy importante, Blaise, y permíteme decirte que no eres nadie para decirme cómo he de ponerme ¿entendido?

-Bueno, bueno.―sonrió alzando las manos― Si tanto interés tienes, ¿por qué no miras en la biblioteca? Creo que fue al último lugar donde fuimos ayer.

Draco dejó de vaciar su baúl y asintió. Sí, seguramente se lo habría dejado en la biblioteca.

-¿Vienes?

-Creo que no, he quedado con Pansy.

El chico le miró sorprendido y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Tú y Pansy?―repitió, soltando una risita burlona.

-¿Pues qué pasa?―quiso saber Blaise con gesto ofendido― Lo siento, amigo, tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad con la señorita.

-Oh, qué pena. Pero bueno, así es la vida, os deseo una vida larga, aburrida y con muchos molestos críos.

-Gracias, Draco. Ya sé a quién llamar cuando necesite un canguro.―se rió Blaise estrechándole los hombros.

* * *

-Venía a buscar unos libros que me dejé ayer aquí.

Madame Pince alzó la vista molesta por la interrupción de su lectura y asintió.

-Draco Malfoy ¿no? Aquí tienes tus cosas, hijo.

Draco cogió los libros sin miramientos y buscó la carta de su padre entre las páginas del de pociones. "Aquí está" pensó aliviado al tocar un papel arrugado. Pero enseguida se le borró la mueca de conformidad al notar que la carta estaba fuera del sobre, cuando recordaba que, después de haberla arrugado en un puño, la había vuelto a meter.

-Disculpe, ¿alguien ha estado tocando mis cosas?―pregunto agresivamente a la bibliotecaria, que volvió a mirarle molesta por interrumpirla.

-Por supuesto que no, Malfoy, ¿quién iría a tocar sus cosas? Sólo la señorita Granger y yo hemos guardado los libros, y le aseguro que ninguna de las dos hemos podido coger n…

-¡¿Granger?!

-No hace falta gritar, joven. Estamos en una biblioteca, si no puede controlar sus impulsos le sugiero que se vaya―dictaminó madame Pince con severidad.

-Claro―asintió Draco, como ensimismado―, disculpe las molestias.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca furiosamente.

"Ya verás cuando te coja, Granger"

* * *

Hermione paseaba sola por la orilla del lago, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz, sosegada. Cabía la posibilidad de que él la hubiese amado, que le importara lo que le pasara.

Que fuera tan importante como para enfrentarse a su padre.

Estaba como en una nube. Sabía que la quiso, puede que en ese momento la odiase ―o lo que era peor, que le fuese indiferente―, pero la quiso alguna vez. La alegraba saber que no todo fue en vano, que sus sentimientos pudieron ser correspondidos. Con solo eso, se conformaba.

-¡GRANGER!

Hermione se sobresaltó y pegó un brinco. Se dio la vuelta asustada y vio que Draco Malfoy se acercaba andando furiosamente hacia ella, y su cara no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¿Qué le pasará ahora?" pensaba Hermione molesta. No recordaba que hubiese hecho nada malo, ¡ni siquiera le había mirado! Sólo esperaba que no fuera a echarle la bronca por lo que pasó hacía unas semanas en la sala de los menesteres, no estaba de humor para soportar esa clase de cosas. Si no quería verla, pues no la vería, pero ¡joder, que no fuera a buscarla! Así como que iba a ser un poco difícil olvidarse de él, y bien que lo deseaba.

Oh, oh. ¿Qué era lo que llevaba en la mano?

Hermione se puso blanca. Era la carta. La carta de su padre. Esa carta que había leído sin permiso y que Draco, por alguna razón desconocida, había descubierto qué había hecho. Genial, ahora se explicaba por qué estaba tan furioso. La que le venía encima.

Draco le detuvo a unos pasos de ella, mientras su mirada iracunda hablaba por sí sola. Hermione tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes qué demonios es esto, Granger?―le espetó, restregándole la carta ante sus narices. Al ver que la chica no respondía, continuó― Estoy prácticamente seguro de que sí, pero te lo contaré de todos modos. Esto, Granger, es una carta de mi padre. Una carta confidencial, privada, para que me entiendas, y no creo haberte dado permiso para coger MIS cosas sin preguntar. Sabía que junto a tus amiguitos eras una metomentodo, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

-¡Oye, me parece muy bien que me insultes y todo eso porque me lo merezco! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra meter en esto a Harry y Ron!―le ordenó furiosa.

-Oh, casi me olvidaba de que tienes a Potter y a Weasley en un puto pedestal, pero, ¿sabes qué? ME DA IGUAL. Si me apetece insultarlos, LOS INSULTO. Si quiero hablar mal de ellos, HABLO MAL DE ELLOS. No eres nadie para ordenarme nada, Granger, que te quede bien claro.

-Mira, Malfoy, es terriblemente cansino hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, por lo que ¿por qué no me dices todo lo que me tenías que decir y te largas?

De improvisto Draco la agarró de los brazos con fuerza. Hermione trató de soltarse sacudiéndose, pero el chico no la dejó.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil como eso?―la siseó con furia, mientras soltaba una carcajada seca ante la mira de odio de ella― ¿Por qué me persigues de esa manera? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz?

Hermione dejó de resistirse y le miró fijamente.

-Yo trato cada día de olvidarme de todo, de todo lo que pase, ¡de lo mal que lo pasé sufriendo el desdén que me profesas! Y tú, claro, disfrutando por verme danzando a tu son, como si de tu marioneta me tratase ¿no?―se rió amargamente― Esto es una venganza ¿verdad? Una venganza por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. No digo que no me la merezca, es más, estás en tu pleno derecho, pero no lo consentiré. Si no te gusto, simplemente ignórame ¿quieres? Yo haré lo mismo, y ambos seremos felices en nuestras patéticas vidas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Es verdad?―musitó débilmente tras una capa de cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué?―le espetó, molesto de que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre lo que había dicho.

Hermione levantó la vista con ojos vidriosos.

-¿Es verdad… lo que le has dicho a tu padre? ¿No quieres ser mortífago porque… no crees que los hijos de muggles sean escoria?

Draco la miró desarmado, sin saber que decir. No se esperaba esa reacción de Hermione.

-Me confundes, Draco. Pienso que te conozco y entonces… cambias completamente. No sé qué pensar de ti. A veces eres hasta cariñoso conmigo ―Draco bufó con desdén, y Hermione sonrió tímidamente―, pero luego te transformas, eres cruel, egoísta y cerrado.

-Tú también est…

-¡Bien, me equivoqué!—admitió Hermione, haciendo aquello que se había jurado no hacer― lo siento, no debí haberte presionado para que te llevaras bien con mis amigos, pero es que… sería todo tan perfecto. Estaba muy contenta con lo que teníamos, pero no era suficiente.

-Lo querías todo―adivinó Draco secamente― Querías también que tus amigos supieran lo nuestro ¿no?

-Sí pero… no. No estoy segura. Todo esto me es complicado―confesó Hermione, que no había notado que Draco la había soltado― Quiero que Harry y Ron lo sepan pero… a la vez no. ¿Qué pasaría si me rechazaban? ¿Si ya no querían volver a verme? Me di cuenta de que esto era justamente lo que habías hecho tú con tu padre. Por cierto, lo siento―Draco asintió―. Es todo tan extraño… Tenía ya todo preparado para cuando vinieras donde mí reprochándome el no haberles hablado de nosotros a mis amigos, pero me desbarajustarte los planes con lo de tu padre. Me has dejado sin palabras.

-¿A ti? ¿La insufrible sabelotodo Granger?―se burló Draco― Eso sí que es nuevo.

-Deja de reírte de mí―le ordenó entre dientes.

-No he podido evitarlo―dijo entre risitas. La miró fijamente y sonrió― Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, me puse muy terco y todo eso.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?―se dio cuenta de repente Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Bueno… te estaba buscando y no te veía por ninguna parte. Vi a la chica Weasley por los pasillos y le pregunte que donde estabas. Se empezó a reír (sólo Merlín sabe por qué) y me dijo que estabas en los jardines. ¡Juraría que hasta me guiño un ojo!―le aseguró incrédulo.

Hermione empezó a reírse mientras asentía con la cabeza. Esta Ginny…

-Ya, me lo imagino. Le conté a Ginny, bueno, todo.―admitió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Todo?―se sorprendió Draco. Luego esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica― Entonces no debe tomarme por sorpresa el que Weasley o Potter traten de lanzarme un maleficio por los pasillos ¿no?

-Ellos no lo saben, sólo Ginny. No se lo dirá―le aseguró ante la cara de susceptibilidad del chico.― Acabaré por decírselo yo, pero con el tiempo.

Draco se quedó pensativo y Hermione le miró intrigada.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que esto de salir es un completo caos, y estoy cansado de todos estos líos. Lo mejor para los dos será estar como estamos, tener una relación como otra cualquiera. Mira cuantos quebraderos de cabeza nos ha producido todo esto. Salir juntos… no sé si es buena idea.

Hermione le miró decepcionada e iba a empezar a replicar cuando, de improvisto, estaba siendo besada con ansiedad. Hermione trató de retroceder con un jadeo, pero Draco la tenía firmemente sujeta. "A este paso no me va a dejar un hueso intacto" pensó irónicamente mientras pasaba las manos por el pelo del chico y lo revolvía.

Draco se separó de repente ante la mirada contrariada de Hermione.

-No me lo digas, te has arrepentido―satirizó Hermione.

-Mejor vamos a un lugar como que más privado y cubierto ¿no?―la apremió Draco mientras la empujaba para que caminase hacia el castillo.

-No, esto no puede ser, esta mal―se opuso Hermione, aunque sin ofrecer verdadera resistencia― Debemos hacer hoy la ronda de prefectos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Granger?―comentó Draco mientras entraban en el patio de Transformaciones― Somos grandes pecadores.

-¿Somos?

Hermione se estuvo riendo todo el camino de vuelta. Decididamente, Draco era un ser extraño y encantador.

Sabía que algún día debía decirles a sus amigos lo suyo con él, pero decidió que aún había tiempo. No tenía ganas de andar dando explicaciones o de discutir sobre sus gustos. Podían llamarla vaga, pero lo único que deseaba era descansar en los brazos del dragón del cuento de hadas.

El castigo por el pecado de la pereza era el ser arrojada a un fosa llena de serpientes. Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

Mientras estuviera _esa_ serpiente en particular…

"_Que así sea" _

_

* * *

  
_

**Y… fin. Gracias a Natalia por darme consejos y señalarme fallos muy tontos =P ¡Qué haría sin ti, cariño!**

**A los que esperaban un lemon... Pues lamento decepcionarlos ^^ Decidí que lo mejor sería no incluirlo.  
**

**Este, en especial, es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir (y el que más tiempo me ha llevado). Estoy satisfecha con el final, y espero que vosotros, los lectores, lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic fielmente y me han estado dando consejos u opiniones sobre el mismo. Por vosotros ha ido este último capítulo.**

**Recientemente he decidido hacer un nuevo fic inspirándome en esta historia, pero teniendo como protagonista a Pansy. Ella hablará de sus sentimientos y experiencias con respecto a lo que les pasa a Draco y Hermione. No será muy largo, el fic constará de cuatro capítulos. Se llama Fall and Rise, espero que la leáis y me déis vuestra opinión ;)  
**

**Sin más, me despido.**

**Neissa **


End file.
